


Корни

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Gen, Male Friendship, Medical Procedures, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк и Спок вляпываются в очередную переделку, которая которая из безобидного приключения превращается в сущий ад. Им предстоит решить, чем они готовы пожертвовать, чтобы хоть один из них смог выбраться с планеты живым, а также пересмотреть свои отношения и понять, что они значат друг для друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корни

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фанфик.  
>  Надеюсь, хоть кому-то это понравится. а если и не понравится, то критика в любой форме все равно приветствуется.  
> Реакция читателей важна для меня)

Кусты на дальнем краю поляны зашевелились, словно от сильного ветра, хотя царил полный штиль. Спок слегка нахмурился и настороженно кивнул на это явление капитану, но Кирк уже сам учуял, что тут что-то нечисто.  
Вдруг тишину вспорол громкий звериный вопль, как будто доносящийся из пустоты. Трикодер Спока неистово запищал, регистрируя присутствие неопознанной формы жизни в двух метрах от них. Но поляна были по-прежнему пустынной, если не считать странных звуков.  
Трое десантников сгрудились вокруг Кирка и старпома с фазерами наизготовку. После целой серии леденящих душу воплей снова воцарилась полная тишина, казавшаяся настороженным людям пугающей.  
Спок многозначительно поднял бровь:  
\- Капитан, думаю, будет…

Договорить он не успел: звенящая тишина снова взорвалась страшным воем, и Кирк ощутил, как мимо него со страшной скоростью что-то пронеслось, едва не увлекая за собой.  
\- Группа высадки – «Энтерпрайз»! Поднимайте десант немедленно!  
Вдруг один из десантников упал на землю, словно его что-то придавило к почве планеты. Он отчаянно боролся с невидимым противником, но это существо (или не существо?) – в общем, нечто - плотно прижимало его к земле. В глазах парня застыл ужас: одно дело – бороться с тем, кого видишь и знаешь, а другое – драться с невидимой тварью. Прямо на глазах у остальных на красной рубашке десантника появились кровавые порезы, словно это что-то полосовало его когтями. Парень закричал от страха и боли.  
Кирк попытался выстрелить из фазера по существу, но лучи словно натолкнулись на невидимую стену и срикошетили, чуть не зацепив остальных.  
Наконец фигуры окутало знакомое золотистое сияние. Кирк открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть родные стены транспортаторной, но этого не последовало: он по-прежнему был на поляне. Правда, трех десантников тут уже не было. Зато был Спок, который тоже с удивлением (если так можно выразиться в адрес вулканца) рассматривал поляну.  
\- Вероятно, ионный фон планеты нарушил работу транспортатора. – Пожал плечами старпом, но Кирк увидел в его взгляде тревогу. Хорошо, если Скотти быстро устранит неполадки, а что, если…  
Капитан не дал мрачной мысли окончательно испортить ему настроение и откинул крышку коммуникатора:  
\- Мистер Скотт, что у вас там?  
Только треск помех.  
\- Кирк - «Энтерпрайз»! Кирк - «Энтерпрайз»!  
Сигнал не мог пробиться сквозь толщу ионного шторма.  
\- Похоже, капитан, нас смогут поднять на поверхность только тогда, когда шторм уйдет с траектории тягового луча. По моим подсчетам, ожидание займет приблизительно… 12 часов 54 минуты. – Спокойный и холодный тон вулканца тщательно скрывал нарастающее беспокойство, но оно не ускользнуло от его друга.

Кирк оглянулся по сторонам.  
\- Надо найти укрытие. Похоже, то, что на нас напало, пока удовлетворилось энсином Томпсоном, но в любой момент может вернуться за нами.  
\- Трикодер не показывает ничего в радиусе 15 километров, но ни одно известное науке живое существо не может удалиться так быстро. – Бровь Спока удивленно поползла вверх. – Значит, или…  
\- …трикодер сломан, или оно научилось маскироваться. – Закончил мысль Кирк.  
Спок покрутил настройки прибора.  
\- Он работает идеально, капитан. Да и в прошлый раз он его засек.  
Кирк облизал пересохшие губы. Если эта тварь обладает настолько развитым интеллектом и способностями, что может мгновенно адаптироваться к новому противнику, то у них просто нет шансов. Можно ли каким-то образом занести ее на корабль? Где гарантия, что когда Скотти поднимал раненного энсина, он не поднял на борт эту тварь? Ищи ее потом… Какие у нее цели, разумна ли она настолько, что может использовать «Энтерпрайз» в своих целях? Кирк отогнал последнюю мысль как слишком уж невероятную и истеричную. Может, это просто глупый хищник, решивший полакомится зазевавшимися гостями? Если оно невидимо, то это не гарантирует его интеллекта. Кирк про себя усмехнулся: у него слишком часто разные типы пытались отобрать корабль, что он теперь при любой опасности трясется над «Энтерпрайз», как наседка. Хотя ближе и дороже людей, чем его команда, у него не было и вряд ли будет. Капитан фыркнул, понимая, что философия сейчас ни к чему.  
\- Капитан, – окликнул его Спок, - в 500 метрах отсюда есть небольшие пещеры. Там можно провести остаток суток, тем более, через 1,45 часа солнце Туроса зайдет, а температура по ночам опускается до -20 градусов.  
Кирк рассеянно кивнул, все еще погруженный в собственные мысли.  
\- Пойдемте, мистер Спок. Жаль, доктора с нами нету – а то развели бы костер, выпили бы ромуланского эля…А ты сыграл бы нам на своей вулканской арфе.  
Брови Спока являли собой поистине поразительное зрелище.  
\- Капитан, не вижу повода в данной ситуации разводить огонь, распивать алкоголь и, тем более, музицировать.  
Кирк рассмеялся, за бесшабашной улыбкой пряча тревогу, страх и неуверенность.  
\- Забудь, Спок. Идем.  
Все дорогу к пещерам вулканец шел молча – то ли раздумывал над нелогичностью землян, то ли – что было более вероятно – понял подоплеку отчаянной бравады Кирка, и опять-таки размышлял над его нелогичностью.

Пока они шли к пещерам, Кирк пару раз пытался выйти на связь с кораблем, но слышал только глухое ворчание ионного шторма.  
Рельеф и растительность планеты сильно затрудняла передвижение. Густые джунгли, душная, влажная атмосфера, плети растений, которые обвивались вокруг ног, пытаясь утянуть на землю – все это не добавляло энтузиазма. Кирк выдохся и устал за 2 часа непрерывной ходьбы.  
\- Мистер Спок, и это ваши 500 метров?! Мы прошли пару километров, не меньше! – Наконец не выдержал Кирк.  
Вулканец, который тоже неимоверно устал, даже стал спотыкаться и цепляться за корни, невозмутимо произнес:  
\- Мы прошли 482,67 метра, капитан, не больше.  
Огромное, кроваво-красное солнце клонилось к верхушкам громадных деревьев. Внизу, у подножья деревьев, уже клубился туман, и таилась темнота. Несмотря на то, что днем, при ярком свете желтой звезды класса G планета казалось весьма милым уголком, в красноватых сумерках это место уже не внушало никакого доверия. Особенно после того, как Кирк представил себе, что за твари могут появляться тут с приходом ночи.  
К тому же становилось холодно, причем очень холодно. Кирк не знал, как местная флора и фауна выдерживает перепады температур от +38 днем до -20 ночью – густые, непроходимые джунгли, похоже, прекрасно себя чувствовали.  
А вот двое затерявшихся на планете людей уже по достоинству оценили все ее коварство. Пар от дыхания облачком витал вокруг них, а стандартная форма Звездного Флота была явно не приспособлена для ночевок на морозе без термоодеяла. Кирк все больше беспокоился о состоянии Спока – теплолюбивый вулканец дрожал всем телом, его дыхание то и дело сбивалось от холодного воздуха, но он и не думал хоть словом упомянуть о том, как ему холодно. Хотя упоминать было собственно незачем: это никак не повлияло бы на ход дела. Его капитан готов был стянуть рубашку с себя, лишь бы чуть-чуть согреть Спока, но гордый вулканец ни за что бы ни согласился на это.  
Кирк не отставал:  
\- Спок, пневмонией болеют даже вулканцы! Если ты тут замерзнешь, то кого тогда доктор Маккой будет терроризировать своими бубнами и трещотками? А, Спок? У тебя же зуб на зуб не попадает!  
\- Капитан, уверяю вас, с моим прикусом все в порядке.  
Кирк прервал эту попытку уйти от разговора.  
\- Смотри, там что-то похожее на пещеры.  
Человек и вулканец, собрав последние силы, рванули к большим дырам в отвесных скалах, которые могли обеспечить хоть какой-то комфорт на ночь.  
Фазерная вспышка осветила высокие своды, уходящие ввысь метров на 25. Голоса и свет спугнули стаю каких-то птиц, которые с громкими воплями вылетели из пещеры.  
Капитан и старпом осмотрелись: пещера не производила впечатления уже кем-то занятой, пол был чистый, засыпанный только сухими листьями, нанесенными ветром, похоже, единственными обитателями были улетевшие птицы. Кирк сгреб ветки в кучу, добавил еще пару мелких палок и поджег костер фазерным импульсом.  
\- Ну, Спок, на первое время хватит, потом еще наберем. – Бодро сказал капитан. – Эй, Спок!  
Вулканец остался стоять там, где стоял пять минут назад, ни на шаг не сдвинувшись с места. Он был еще бледнее обычного, кожа утратила зеленоватый оттенок и стала белее мела. Его била крупная дрожь.  
Кирк осторожно взял Спока за руку и подвел к костру. Он ужаснулся: рука вулканца, обычно значительно более теплая, чем рука Кирка, была холодна, как лед. Спок не мог вымолвить ни слова, так сильно его трясло. В темно-карих глазах застыли беспомощность и отчаяние, но лицо по-прежнему выражало только глубокую сосредоточенность и сдержанный интерес.  
\- Осторожнее, Спок… Вот так… - Кирк уложил друга поближе к огню и уселся рядом, поддерживая его голову. Глаза Спока были закрыты, он все так молчал, но капитан чувствовал, как тело вулканца постепенно нагревается.  
\- Вот тебе и ромуланский эль… - Пробормотал Кирк, помешивая палкой угли в костре.  
Они провели так первые часы ночи: Кирк, согнувшийся над костром и пытающийся отогреть замерзшие конечности, и все еще бесчувственный Спок, чья голова покоилась на коленях капитана.  
Тем временем становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Костер гас быстрее, Кирку приходилось чаще подбрасывать ветки в огонь. Хорошо еще, что он раньше нагреб большую охапку всякой всячины, которая могла неплохо гореть: вставать и тревожить больного и усталого друга ему не хотелось. Спок снова начал дрожать, но Кирк не мог больше обогреть пещеру и повысить температуру еще хотя бы на один градус. Он все-таки стянул с себя рубашку и укутал ей вулканца. Кирк понимал, что от этого толку мало, но это хоть чуть-чуть сохранит тепло, которое Спок стремительно терял.  
Вулканец беспокойно завозился и слабо застонал. Сердце Кирка болезненно сжалось: настолько больным, беспомощным и беззащитным выглядел его друг. Спок сделал несколько глубоких, рваных вдохов, но тут же закашлялся от ледяного воздуха, разрывающего чувствительные легкие. От сильного надрывного кашля он вздрагивал всем телом, Кирк придерживал его за плечи и ощущал, что по телу больного проходит странная дрожь, словно где-то в глубине груди что-то хрипит и булькает. Капитан понял, что это плохой признак, но как облегчить страдания Спока, он не знал. Если бы он был в сознании!  
\- Тише, Спок, тише, успокойся, - мягко прошептал он, когда вулканец зашелся в приступе кашля. Спок дернулся и попытался приподняться на локтях, все еще не приходя в себя, но от этого только еще больше закашлялся.  
Кирк боролся с отчаянием, которое неумолимо подступало. Если состояние Спока будет ухудшаться такими же темпами, то не нужно быть доктором Маккоем, чтобы понять, что… Что может произойти самое страшное, и Кирк признавался сам себе, что боится даже подумать об этом. Черт возьми, как бессмысленно! Умирать на дикой планете только из-за глупого стечения обстоятельств, из-за…  
Мысли Кирка прервал голос Спока. Он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и снова застонал. Капитан прислушался. Похоже, у вулканца начинался бред. Было что-то чудовищно неправильное в том, что всегда такой сдержанный и бесстрастный Спок сейчас несет невесть что. Бессвязное бормотание становилось интенсивнее, вулканец стонал и кашлял все чаще и чаще. Приближался кризис.  
Кирк бережно, но крепко держал друга, чтобы он не ударился о каменный пол, заходясь в очередном приступе. Его тело было холодно, как лед. Кирк слегка приподнял Спока, оперев его спиной о свою грудь и уложив его голову себе на плечо. Сам капитан уже давно перестал ощущать холод, он отдавал себе отчет, что у него уже, наверное, тоже сильное переохлаждение и. к тому же, он слегка обморозил кожу. Тем не менее, температура Кирка была значительно выше, чем у Спока, и капитан решил, что он пока в состоянии отдать Споку часть тепла. Кирк обнял друга за плечи и прижал к себе, не желая отпускать в лапы кошмара и бреда. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула глупая и бесполезная мысль, что полуголый капитан, крепко прижимающий к себе старпома посреди освещенной догорающим костром пещеры – довольно пикантное зрелище, но Кирк, невесело хмыкнув, тут же отогнал ее.  
Спок стал понемногу затихать, и Кирк не мог понять, что это значит: то, что кризис миновал, или то, что приближается конец… Вулканец неподвижно полусидел-полулежал, опираясь о Кирка. В себя он приходить явно не собирался, но бред прекратился и кашель перестал быть таким глубоким.  
Кирк потрогал лоб вулканца – такой же холодный, но не холоднее. Капитан обрадовался этому признаку – значит, Спок контролирует теплообмен. В это же время Кирк признавался себе, что получает от создавшейся ситуации какое-то смутное, нерациональное удовлетворение. Ему было… приятно, что ли быть рядом с другом в опасный для того момент, приятно заботиться о нем. Он поспешно вытряхнул эту мысль из сознания как странную и ненормальную – получать удовольствие от ситуации, когда лучший друг умирает на руках, но в тот же момент сам для себя отметил, что стоит разобраться со своими чувствами на досуге. Но не сейчас – потом, когда все закончится благополучно.  
\- Джим…  
Спок едва слышно выдохнул, уткнувшись в плечо капитана.  
Он пришел в сознание! Кирк не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха.  
\- Спок, как ты? Что я могу сделать, чтобы…  
Вулканец попытался сесть ровнее, но обессилено откинулся обратно. Он тяжело, сбивчиво дышал, сердце колотилось молотом в боку, в легких что-то свистело и хрипело. Он не мог нормально вдыхать, а только хватал воздух небольшими глотками, явно недостаточными для нормального функционирования организма.  
\- Я в порядке. – Совершенно нелогично прохрипел он.  
Спок заметил, что укутан рубашкой капитана.  
\- Капитан, температура на этой планете неприемлема для…  
\- Спок, это не обсуждается. Ты тут меня чуть в могилу не свел, пока был без сознания.  
В горле Кирка встал противный скользкий комок, когда он услышал хриплый и надтреснутый голос своего старпома. Но внешне он оставался спокойным — не хватало еще волновать его демонстрацией своих ну совсем уж не капитанских страха и неуверенности  
Спок задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам, что-то анализируя.  
\- Спок… что с тобой было? Это естественная реакция вулканцев на холод? – Наконец-то решился спросить Кирк.  
\- Да, такие температуры слишком низкие для моего народа… - Спок болезненно сжался, чувствуя подступающий кашель.  
Кирк ощутил, как напряглось тело на его руках, но вулканец и виду не подал, что ему больно.  
\- В нынешних условиях это можно как-то… облегчить? – Кирк замялся, не желая, чтобы его старпом чувствовал себя беспомощным и обреченным.  
Вулканец только медленно, с каким-то отрешением покачал головой.  
\- Капитан, внутренние оболочки моих легких сильно травмированы вследствие низкой температуры. Здесь, в пещере, ничего нельзя сделать.  
\- А целительный транс? - Кирк хватался за соломинку.  
\- Слишком низкая температура, капитан. - В голосе Спока звучали вина и сожаление, что он заставляет своего друга и капитана волноваться.  
\- То есть помочь тебе могут только в корабельном лазарете с его оборудованием? – Кирк надеялся, что страх и боль в его голосе не очень заметны.  
Спок судорожно втянул в себя воздух, но от резкого вдоха стало только хуже. Он до боли сжал пальцы, пытаясь взять боль под контроль, но она была слишком сильной, а он сам — слишком слабым после приступа. Сквозь блокировку то и дело прорывались сильные вспышки, заставляя измученного вулканца вздрагивать. Он хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Да, капитан, в этих условиях на мое самочувствие никак нельзя повлиять. Поэтому нелогично так эмоционально это воспринимать. - Немного подумав, добавил он  
Кирк на несколько секунд опешил.  
\- Эмоционально воспринимать?!  
Спок поднял бровь.  
\- Кажется, люди называют это «переживать».  
Капитан обреченно вздохнул. Нет, ему никогда не понять полностью своего друга! Он готов на что угодно, лишь бы спасти, уберечь Спока от холода, медленно убивающего его, а тот ему «эмоционально воспринимать»! Был бы тут Маккой, он бы не удержался от пары комментариев в адрес невозмутимого логика. Но доктора тут не было. И это было на редкость плачевно – сейчас Кирк был согласен терпеть даже постоянные перепалки Боунса со Споком, лишь бы врач помог старпому – а в том, что Маккой смог бы помочь Споку, он даже не сомневался.  
Хотя Кирк только отчасти принимал за чистую монету последнюю фразу друга. Это было сказано скорее в силу привычки — ведь Спок не мог не понимать, что в данной ситуации капитан не может не волноваться. Внезапно захотелось сказать что-то едкое, в духе Боунса, но нет, потом. Он уступит это право Маккою, который обязательно скажет Споку все, что думает о логике и вулканцах. Скажет, обязательно скажет, как только они возвратятся домой. К Кирку вернулся его обычный оптимизм, подогретый споковыми рассуждениями.  
Кирк промолчал, только крепче прижал друга к себе, делясь теплом. Какая, впрочем, разница, что говорит Спок по этому поводу? Кирк точно знал, что если бы он, а не вулканец, оказался в таком положении, то Спок тоже всеми силами старался помочь ему. Может, делая это незаметно, бесстрастно, по всем законам логики, без длинных прелюдий и суеты, но он бы упрямо и настойчиво поддерживал в Кирке жизнь. Да сколько раз уже так было! И пусть Спок не говорит ему о том, что нет нужды в тревоге и переживаниях, о том, что они нелогичны. Кирк вспомнил, как месяц назад он сам лежал в лазарете, одной ногой уже в могиле. Тогда он имел неосторожность попасться в руки ромуланцам, они неделю допрашивали его по всем правилам пыточного искусства. Кто его нашел в самом отдаленном уголке галактики, кто ради его поисков прервал миссию «Энтерпрайз», кто рисковал собой, пробираясь на базу ромуланцев? Конечно, наш логичный вулканец. Кирк с легким чувством стыда подумал, что Спок еще и чудовищно рисковал тем, что капитан, доведенный до полной потери контроля над собой, истерзанный, накачанный наркотиками и уже почти ничего не соображающий от адской боли, мог запросто сорвать план, дав понять, что знает Спока. Но, тем не менее, вулканец пошел сам, в одиночку, спасать друга. Кирк смутно помнил, какой болью, состраданием и холодным отчаянием горели глаза вулканца, когда он снимал капитана с пыточного станка, подхватив, словно ребенка, на руки. Да, тут от сдержанности и железного самоконтроля Спока был прок: человек бы на его месте уже давно бы ужаснулся и впал в ступор или истерику, увидев лучшего друга в таком состоянии. И хотя Кирк понимал, что под маской спокойствия скрывается целый океан муки и ужаса – не каждый человек способен на такие сильные чувства – внешне Спок остался холоден, разве что руки слегка дрожали. А глаза были подозрительно влажные и блестящие.  
А когда Кирк пришел в себя после изнуряющих операций в лазарете, кто был рядом с ним? Боунс и Спок. Доктор потом рассказал Кирку, что пока он был без сознания, Спок почти сутки просидел возле его койки, держа его за руку – «вероятно, опять шаманил что-то по-вулкански». Действительно, Кирк потом вспомнил, что когда он на короткое время приходил в себя, но был настолько слаб, чтобы сказать хоть слово, он постоянно встречал пристальный взгляд темно-карих глаз Спока. И это приносило какое-то облегчение, капитан снова приваливался в сон, на этот раз без кошмаров.  
И этот упрямый остроухий гоблин говорит ему, чтобы он не волновался? Как бы ни так!  
Кирк бросил взгляд на друга. Спок прикорнул у него на плече, измученный разговором. Его дыхание стало ровнее, Спок действительно спал, а не находился в глубоком обмороке, как было до этого. Это хорошо, пусть отдыхает, может, немного восстановит силы. Правда, Кирка все же беспокоили красноречивые хрипы и бульканье где-то в районе легких вулканца – но при таких повреждениях внутренних органов, как у Спока, это было неизбежно.  
Приближался рассвет. Заросли возле пещеры снова окутал густой туман. Кирк поежился: дрова кончались, но идти в неизвестность, кишащую непонятными опасными тварями, совсем не хотелось. Да и Спок только немного успокоился, не хотелось его тревожить….  
Но холод отступать явно не собирался, до дневной жары было еще далеко. Кирк вздохнул и осторожно передвинул Спока со своего плеча, укладывая на пол пещеры. Тот только тихо застонал.  
Подхватив один из фазеров, Кирк вышел из укрытия. Он даже попробовал вызвать «Энтерпрайз», но на частоте были только посторонние шумы – по прогнозам Спока, их смогут забрать только через несколько часов, это в лучшем случае.  
Он отошел от пещеры только на пару шагов, но тут же потерял ее из поля зрения – настолько густым был туман. Холод пробирал его до костей. Стараясь не терять направления, Кирк отошел еще немного. Поняв, что выбрать хорошие сухие ветки в таком тумане невозможно, капитан снес фазером наугад несколько больших побегов, скрутил их в охапку и уже собирался направиться обратно в пещеру, как вдруг по ушам резанул страшный вой.  
Тот самый, что предшествовал нападению на десант. Это была та невидимая тварь, но даже если бы ее можно было увидеть, в таком тумане это бы не помогло.  
Кирк отшвырнул ветки в сторону и сжал в руке фазер, не очень-то на него надеясь – он помнил, что произошло, когда один из десантников попытался выстрелить в это существо. Вдруг его посетила страшная мысль. Спок! Он ведь совсем беспомощный, он даже не сможет оказать сопротивления этой чертовщине. Нельзя допустить, чтобы до него добралось существо, чем бы оно ни было. А кусты уже угрожающе трещали, давая знать о приближении этого.  
И поэтому Кирк рванул, петляя, как заяц, между кустами в противоположную от пещеры сторону. Растительность затрудняла передвижение, но Кирк, напуганный мыслью о том, что тварь может добраться до Спока, летел, даже не замечая, что жесткие ветки сильно располосовали его обнаженный торс. Вой не прекращался, его источник скрывался в тумане, но однозначно не отставал от бегущего, уже почти выбившегося из сил капитана. Бешеный бег продолжался минут двадцать.  
Внезапно Кирка что-то схватило за ногу, рывком повалив на землю. Он вскрикнул от боли, такая резкая остановка грозила разрывом связок. Капитан упал лицом вниз, в кусты и отчаянно пытался вырваться из железной хватки невидимого противника, но у него не осталось шансов: тварь крепко схватила его запястья и завернула руки за спину, выбив этим новый вскрик боли. Кирк яростно сопротивлялся, стараясь освободится, тело еще слишком хорошо помнило застенок ромуланцев, и теперь любая попытка ограничения свободы вызывала злость и слепой, всепоглощающий страх. Но спасения не было.  
Кирк с усилием повернулся на бок и обомлел. Ужас, панический, древний и бесконтрольный, охватил его. На этот раз тварь была вполне видимой, но Кирк уже не знал, к лучшему ли это.  
Если вы можете представить себе здоровенного, метров пять в высоту, покрытого грязно-белой шерстью осьминога, то лучше этого не делайте. Существо словно сошло со страниц древних кошмаров. Щупалец у него было несколько сотен, самых разнообразных и постоянно шевелящихся, ими оно и держало Кирка, с помощью них и передвигалось. Некоторые из них были увенчаны когтями или присосками, на некоторых не было ничего такого. На туловище поблескивали небольшие глазки, всего три пары, красноватого оттенка. И они были явно разумны.  
Существо с силой шмякнуло Кирка об землю, как только он рванулся, пытаясь освободиться. Капитан глухо вскрикнул, а потом в его сознание ворвались мысли, которые никак не могли принадлежать ему самому. Это было похоже на ментальный контакт, но чужая сущность не обволакивала его разум мякго и осторожно, как это делал Спок, не желая наносить вред человеческой психике. Кирку сначала показалось, что его мозг взорвался, разлетелся на мелкие кусочки, и каждый осколок больно впился в черепную коробку. Чужое сознание беспощадно зондировало все воспоминания и эмоции Кирка, оставляя в его душе хаос из его собственных, вывернутых наизнанку, изувеченных мыслей. Боль не имела ничего общего с физической, скорее, это было отчаяние человека, осознающего, что его сущность безвозвратно меняется под влиянием чужой.  
Кирк не сдавался, он из последних сил боролся, ставя ментальные щиты – как хорошо, что он тогда принял предложение Спока обучить его паре методик для контроля сознания! Но Кирк не был вулканцем, чтобы выдержать такой сильный ментальный напор, чужак ломал все барьеры. Капитан мог только немного задержать его и уменьшить разрушительный эффект. Кирк уже ничего не видел перед собой, перед глазами поплыл кровавый туман, тело онемело и перестало повиноваться.  
А потом Кирк ощутил мысли чужака – при контакте разумов это было неизбежно. Слепая, мощная волна ненависти оглушила его, разум не выдерживал таких сильных эмоций. Ярость, гнев, огромная энергия чужого, совершенно непонятного разума лишили Кирка остатков сил. Капитан в последний раз дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но только еще сильнее повредил ушибленную ногу. Существо отреагировало на попытку сопротивления оперативно: щупальца еще крепче вцепились в тело жертвы, а сознание Кирка немедленно подверглось еще одной сильной ментальной атаке. Он захлебнулся собственным криком и потерял контакт с реальностью.

Голова немыслимо болела, любой посторонний звук отдавался адскими колоколами в мозгу. Кирк попытался открыть глаза, но свет больно ударил по ним, он снова крепко зажмурился. От головной боли к горлу подступала тошнота, и если бы Кирк не был так голоден, его бы обязательно вырвало. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы вспомнить, что с ним произошло и собрать куски воспоминаний в кучу – ментальный контакт обладал разрушительной силой, Кирк удивился, что не потерял рассудок совсем. И спасибо за это надо говорить не себе самому, а Спо… Стоп, нет, никакого Спока нет! Если эта тварь – телепат, то она запросто может выяснить из мыслей капитана, где находится Спок и приняться за него. Нельзя, нельзя даже думать о нем… Кирк мучительно выдохнул: можно контролировать внешние проявления хода мыслей, можно держать в кулаке эмоции, но заставить себя не думать о чем-то… Или ком-то, особенно если этот кто-то очень дорог.  
Утомленный этими размышлениями, Кирк снова отключился.

Спок вздрогнул и проснулся. Он не мог сказать, что именно его разбудило. Несколько минут вулканец напряженно прислушивался и осматривался, но ничего подозрительного или угрожающего жизни не увидел. Джим! Спок сквозь сон слышал, как его капитан осторожно переложил его на пол пещеры, а сам куда-то вышел. Вулканец был настолько истощен и болен, что мозг даже отказывался анализировать, куда мог пойти Кирк, и что может ему угрожать в густом инопланетном лесу. Он сразу отключился, но сейчас его разбудило что-то непонятное.  
Спока сильно знобило, из-за крупной дрожи он с трудом мог контролировать движения. Проведя диагностику своего организма, вулканец пришел к крайне неутешительным выводам: если медицинская помощь не будет оказана вовремя, то переохлаждение и внутренние повреждения легких могут привести к прекращению функционирования всего его существа. Спок заставил себя не думать об этом, так как в сложившейся ситуации невозможно было решить эту проблему.  
Спок, шатаясь и хватаясь за стены в попытке удержаться на ногах, побрел к выходу из пещеры. Тут странное чувство было еще сильнее. «Эмоции!» - блеснула мысль. Ну конечно же, обычные человеческие эмоции, которых вулканец никогда полностью не понимал, но уже отказался от прежней мысли об их бесполезности и нелогичности. Теперь надо собрать остатки сил, чтобы распознать, какие именно эмоции ему далось уловить.  
Спок согнулся пополам в приступе кашля. Он раздирал легкие, вулканцу приходилось задействовать все ментальные техники, чтобы контролировать боль. Наконец он разогнулся, дрожа всем телом от холода и усталости, и вытер с губ струйку зеленой крови. Этого следовало ожидать: сильный кашель спровоцировал разрывы эндотелия легких, и теперь Спок истекал кровью, лишенный возможности прекратить кровотечение с помощью медикаментов.  
Спок только крепче сжал губы и настроился на восприятие слабых, едва уловимых с такого расстояния эмоций Джима. То, то они принадлежали именно его капитану, сомнений не вызывало: вулканец распознал бы сущность лучшего друга в каких угодно обстоятельствах. Сгусток света и энергии.  
Спок вздрогнул всем телом, наконец преодолев свою слабость и ощутив Кирка. Боль, страх, отчаянное сопротивление и гнев сильно ударили вулканца, словно их испытывал он сам. Кто или что спровоцировало это, Спок не знал, но сейчас Джиму было однозначно очень и очень плохо. Совсем нелогичная волна страха и беспокойства поднималась в душе Спока, вызванная полученными эмоциями. И в то же время вулканец чувствовал совсем другие эмоции, которые ну никак не могли принадлежать Кирку: ярость, жажда разрушения, осознание своей силы и полного контроля над ситуацией. Это было настолько сильным, что почти перебивало эмоции Джима, это мешало Споку хотя бы приблизительно вычислить, где тот находится.  
Спок снова задрожал и медленно опустился на колени, до предела ослабленный таким сильным напором чужих негативных эмоций. Несомненно, их источник находится недалеко от Джима, он был их причиной. Мысль о том, что кто-то или что-то причиняет боль Кирку, мучительно давила, не давая сосредоточиться на анализе и расчетах дальнейших действий.  
Первым — и совсем нелогичным, с легким удивлением отметил Спок - порывом было броситься на помощь Джиму. Потратив несколько секунд на анализ, вулканец пришел к выводу, что, как ни странно, это решение является наиболее разумным и рациональным. Во-первых, от него не будет никакой пользы, если он будет дожидаться помощи здесь, и у капитана очень мало шансов остаться в живых без вмешательства Спока. А во-вторых, чувствительная психика вулканца могла не выдержать постоянной нагрузки в виде ощущения страха и боли лучшего друга при собственном бездействии. Уж лучше будет бросить последние силы на спасение капитана.  
Спок несколько минут потратил на концентрацию сил и внимания, блокировку боли и установку ментальных щитов, которые бы помогли ему найти Джима и при этом не сойти с ума от страданий, которые испытывал его друг. Потом подхватил фазер и коммуникатор, оставленный капитаном, и направился в чащу леса, ориентируясь только на свои ощущения. Идти приходилось медленно, прочищая дорогу и периодически останавливаясь передохнуть от непомерных для больного и усталого вулканца усилий.  
Но Спок шел и шел, надеясь, что он придет не слишком поздно, подгоняемый болью Джима и своим собственным страхом.

 

Во второй раз Кирк очнулся от сильного удара. Перед глазами все плыло и кружилось, во рту стоял противный привкус крови. Его сильно мутило, хотелось пить. Ушибленная нога резко болела, Кирк сомневался, что сможет подняться на ноги.  
С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Кирк сжался от ужаса: прямо над ним нависала громадная грязно-белая тварь, которая так беспощадно прозондировала разум капитана и избила его.  
\- Послушайте, если вы способны понять меня... - Начал было Кирк. - Я являюсь представителем Объединенной Федерации Планет, мы преследуем исключительно мирные цели...  
Хлесткий удар щупальцем по лицу заставил Кирка вскрикнуть и схватиться за кровоточащий порез.  
"Не забивай мне баки, федерат! Мне плевать, какие цели преследует твое начальство" - в голове Кирка прогремел оглушительный голос, полный ярости. Капитан чуть не потерял сознание от боли в висках. Его вырвало.  
"Какой же ты жалкий и слабый, капитан Кирк." - Снова прогремел голос, на этот раз с ноткой презрения.  
Кирк понял, что эта тварь - сильный бесконтактный телепат. И капитан знал, что почти бессилен перед ней. Надо было потянуть время и выяснить, что за планы у этой дряни.  
"Что? Ты назвал меня дрянью, или мне послышалось?" Щупальце с когтем рассекло воздух и вонзилось в ключицу Джима, прямо над костью. Дернув вперед, существо подтащило Кирка к себе. Боль была адской, но капитан упрямо стиснул зубы и не издал не звука. Ну уж нет, криков и мольб о пощаде от него точно не дождаться!  
\- Что тебе нужно?! - Выкрикнул Кирк, плотно охваченный щупальцами и не имеющий возможности пошевелиться.  
"Что мне нужно? Для начала мне нужны все коммуникаторы и оружие, которое есть у тебя и у твоего старшего помощника"  
\- Я на планете один, остальной десант успел уйти. - Кирк даже не надеялся на успех.  
Тварь дернула щупальцем, глубоко пропоров ключицу капитана. Тот мучительно застонал, дернувшись всем телом в попытке вырваться.  
"Не смей мне лгать, иначе дорого за это заплатишь!"  
Кровь заливала грудь Джима, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из горла. Приближался болевой шок.  
"Ты умрешь не раньше, чем расскажешь мне все о своем корабле и своих людях. Я многое могу прочитать из твоего мозга, но некоторые сведения ты должен лично дать мне."  
\- А больше тебе ничего не надо? - Только и смог выдавить Джим.  
Щупальца с силой приподняли его тело и швырнули на каменный пол пещеры. Боль пронзила всю спину, ноги странно онемели. Затылок был сильно разбит.  
"Теперь ты не убежишь, при всем желании это сделать. Твой позвоночник поврежден, ты не скоро встанешь на ноги. Ты беспомощен. Я смогу сделать с тобой все, что захочу."  
\- Если я не могу от тебя сбежать, то это не значит, что я буду подчиняться. - Вскинулся Кирк, хотя осознавал весь ужас своего положения и понимал, что шансов на победу очень мало. - Да кто ты вообще такой?!  
"Хочешь узнать, кто я? Ну что же, почему бы перед твоей смертью не рассказать тебе этого? Жертва может знать лицо палача."  
\- Ну, своего палача я представлял более внушительным. - Отчаянная бравада Кирка уже никого бы не ввела в заблуждение.  
«Я оказался на этой планете сотни лет назад, когда мои же соотечественники выбросили меня здесь умирать за мои преступления»  
\- Странно, что они тебя по головке за это не погладили. - Простонал Кирк, за что был немедленно наказан сильным рывком за раненную ключицу.  
«Наша раса не уделяет большого внимания форме тела, мы можем перемещать свою сущность в какую угодно оболочку».  
У Кирка внутри все похолодело: он представил, как это можно использовать против его людей.  
«Да, федерат, ты угадал мой замысел. Но об этом позже. Так вот, мне не оставалось другого выхода, как переместить свою сущность в тело местной формы жизни, иначе бы я не выжил. С такими мощными физическими характеристиками и способностью к адаптации я мог не бояться замерзнуть тут ночью, перегреться днем или оказаться в зубах местных хищников. Но, как ты понимаешь, этого было мало: я хотел отсюда выбраться. Мой мозг настолько восприимчив, что может улавливать информацию на больших расстояниях. Поэтому я, послушав переговоры ваших - и не только ваших - судов узнал большую часть о этой части Вселенной. Я знаю, чем живет ваша раса и уже додумался, как использовать это в моих целях.»  
\- И что же это за цели, поделись размышлениями. - Протянул капитан, сплевывая кровь.  
«Сомневаюсь, что ты поймешь. В мои планы входит захват сектора АПК-345, а там посмотрим.»  
\- Центральный сектор Федерации планет? Ты слишком глуп, как для твоего возраста. - Фыркнул Джим, но внутри все сжалось в ледяной комок. - Ты что, просто придешь и скажешь, что это твоя песочница?  
«Это тебя не касается, но у меня есть вполне надежный план»  
\- Да ладно, знаешь, сколько таких умников до тебя было? И все они хотели править Галактикой. А сейчас все они сидят в одной психушке. - Кирк попытался вложить в свой тон как можно больше яда и сарказма. И это ему удалось, судя по тому, с какой силой когтистое щупальце хлестнуло его по лицу. Рот моментально наполнился кровью, капитан понял, что левая щека пропорота насквозь.  
"Но это не должно тебя волновать, капитан Кирк. Сейчас ты мне медленно, четко и ясно продиктуешь все коды доступа командного состава на твоем корабле. И не вздумай мне врать, иначе от тебя мокрого места не останется."  
"Началось" - мелькнула мысль.  
\- И как же ты проберешься на мой корабль? - Тянул время Кирк, но сам уже начинал понимать, что задумал этот гад.  
"Этот гад" прочитал его мысли:  
"Ты сам все прекрасно знаешь. Моя сущность переселится в твое тело. При этом твой разум будет мертв, разумеется."  
\- Моя команда распознает подмену сразу, можешь не надеяться! - Кирк сам верил в то, что говорил.  
"Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но в это время будет уже слишком поздно. Да, представляешь, как интересно будут звучать ваши новости, в которых на всех языках будут кричать, что капитан Джеймс Ти Кирк - предатель и псих? Вижу, как ты затрепыхался. По логике, тебе должно быть все равно - ты-то мертв к тому времени будешь - но почему-то тебе это очень не нравиться. Или ты на том свете будешь краснеть перед своими друзьями? Кстати, если ты думаешь, что я забыл о твоем вулканце, то ты ошибаешься"  
Кирку становилось все хуже и хуже. В голове мутилось, во рту постоянно была кровь, как ни пытался капитан отплеваться. Но нельзя было позволить себе отключиться, надо держать себя под контролем - если монстр попытается вытеснить разум капитана и завладеть его телом, то это ему так просто не удастся. Как отвратительно все складывается: он обречен, до Спока рано или поздно тоже доберется, да что там говорить, весь "Энтерпрайз" в опасности!  
\- Нет... - Почти не осознавая, что говорит, прохрипел Кирк.  
"Может, ты не совсем понял, чего я от тебя хочу? Мне нужны фазеры, коммуникаторы, коды доступа - напрямую из мозга их вытянуть не удастся, слишком сложная информация - и вулканец к тому же. Его ментальные щиты мешают мне увидеть его, но при прямом контакте со мной он точно сдохнет от ментальной перегрузки. Увы, он не спасет тебя".  
Капитан протяжно застонал и помотал головой: кровь в горле мешала говорить, он захлебывался.  
А дальше началось самое страшное: существо начало сочетать ментальное и физическое воздействие.  
Мозг словно взрывался в адской боли, Кирк почти перестал понимать, где он находится и что от него хотят. В голове билась мысль, что он не должен ничего говорить, он обязан поставить ментальные щиты, чтобы отгородить свою память от чужого вторжения. Но искалеченное сознание не подчинялось ему.  
В то же время с его телом происходило нечто ужасное: щупальца терзали его, не оставляя клочка целой кожи. Грудь ходила ходуном: ребра были измолоты страшными ударами и впивались осколками в легкие. Из носа и рта текла кровь, лицо было избито до костей. Кирк сопротивлялся, он не мог просто сдаться без борьбы, но что он был в силах сделать? Любая попытка отбиться пресекалась еще более жестокими пытками. Все пальцы на руках капитана были переломаны: месть за отчаянную попытку содрать с себя щупальца мучителя. Кирк уже почти не чувствовал нижней половины тела: настолько был поврежден позвоночник. Он давно перестал сдерживать крики, которыми сорвал голос и мучительные хриплые стоны. Он знал, что умирает, и почти радовался этому: так у него не будет даже соблазна расколоться.  
А когда тварь с новой силой накинулась на сознание пленника, круша все на своем пути, Джим неистово завопил и забился в судорогах. Конвульсии сотрясали его тело, от дикой боли он почти потерял сознание. Наверное, от сильной ментальной перегрузки капитан уже почти ничего не видел, кроме кровавого тумана перед глазами. Ужас сковал его: а что, если это уже навсегда?.. Корчась и извиваясь от боли ломающегося разума, Джим уже почти неосознанно крикнул, как ему показалось, на всю мощь своих легких:  
\- Спок, помоги!.. - Но на самом деле с его губ сорвался только едва слышный хрип.  
"Ты думаешь, что вулканец тебя спасет?" - отозвался его мучитель, первый раз заговорив с самого начала пытки.  
Кирк только пошевелил губами, намереваясь что-то сказать, но силы совсем оставили его и он потерял сознание.

Спок уже еле переставлял ноги, продираясь сквозь джунгли. Он бы уже давно остановился, если бы не крики Джима, полные муки, которые он постоянно слышал в своей голове. Казалось, что капитан где-то тут, совсем рядом - такой интенсивности были его эмоции. Но Спок знал, что ему идти еще минимум триста метров пятьдесят восемь сантиметров, а для Кирка любое промедление может оказаться убийственным. Спок совершенно нелогично отбрасывал мысль, что он будет делать, когда найдет Кирка.  
Вдруг в его сознание ворвалось такое неприкрытое, отчаянное страдание, что Спок не выдержал напора чужой боли и тяжело рухнул на колени. Он пытался взять ее под контроль, но все ментальные щиты были сметены, словно дамба из песка. Джим бился в агонии, корчился в адских муках где-то совсем рядом. Неужели Спок позволил себе просчитаться, перепутать направление?.. Вулканец вздохнул, ощущая себя совершенно больным, разбитым и уставшим. В его душе начало появляться что-то, подозрительно похожее на обычное человеческое отчаяние. Он сбился с пути, не имеет ни малейшей возможности найти Джима в этом густом тумане, он совсем выбился из сил...  
Вулканец с глухим стоном мотнул головой и принялся медленно подниматься с колен. Нет, контроль над эмоциями ему сейчас нужен как никогда, он не может бросить лучшего друга умирать!  
Тут его сознание ударил еще один поток эмоций. Горький, полный ужаса и боли крик: "Спок!" - Джим, доведенный до предела кошмарной пыткой, в отчаянии звал лучшего друга в надежде на то, что Спок ему поможет... Вулканец крепко зажмурился, преодолевая свои и чужие эмоции и стараясь не потерять сознания. Он правильно растолковал этот призыв: это означало, что для Джима все уже почти кончено. Его капитан не мог потерять самообладание до такой степени, что не мог думать о последствиях, не мог думать о том, что Спок тоже может умереть в страшных муках... Вулканец знал, что это такое: это был бессознательный порыв умирающего сознания слиться с другим, по-настоящему близким ему. В этом крике было все: прощание, вина, страх перед тем неизвестным, что ждет его за чертой, просьба простить, боль, тревога за друга, осознание того, что все уже не имеет значения... и прощание. Тихое, почти неощутимое "прощай" человека, который уже подошел слишком близко к краю и твердо знает, что борьба бесполезна. Даже упрямство Джима куда-то улетучилось, уступая место холодной, всепоглощающей пустоте.  
Спок рывком вскочил на ноги, заходясь в приступе кашля и сжимая виски руками, дрожа от сильной головной боли. Нет, этого не будет! Он не позволит Джиму умереть, чего бы это не стоило. Он любым способом вытащит его из пропасти, куда тот стремительно падал.  
Спок пошел на призыв своего друга и капитана, пошатываясь от сильной боли вследствие контакта. Пару раз он чуть не упал, но вовремя хватался за кусты и лианы, понимая, что если он упадет, то уже не встанет.  
Вдруг чудовищные крики и стоны в его голове стихли, уступив место звенящей тишине. Спок в отчаянии искал сознание Джима, но капитан не реагировал на его мысленные призывы. Что с ним? Потерял сознание, не выдержав такого количества пыток? Или... Спок предпочитал не думать об этом "или". В любом случае, надо было спешить.  
Хуже всего было то, что вулканец потерял ментальную связь с другом. Он был рядом с ним, но туман мешал Споку правильно выбрать направление.  
Наконец Спок, совершенно выбившийся из сил, потрепанный и сильно встревоженный - насколько это применимо по отношению к вулканцу - выбрался на большую поляну.  
То, что он там увидел, не поддавалось никакому описанию. Сердце Спока сжалось в тугой комок где-то в районе гортани, из легких словно вышибли весь воздух. Будь он человеком, он не смог бы удержать крик, рвущийся из груди, но громадным усилием воли вулканец взял себя в руки.  
На поляне лежал Джим, придавленный к земле страшной белой тушей. Его тело было почти полностью скрыто под шевелящимися щупальцами. Спок не мог разглядеть, какие именно повреждения получил Джим, но очевидно, что они были более чем серьезными. Щупальца терзали почти безжизненное тело, пленник уже никак не реагировал на то, что с ним делало это существо. До чего оно его довело... Бессильно запрокинутая назад голова, сомкнутые веки, лицо, изуродованное гематомами и порезами. Обморок? Болевой шок? Кома? Или что-то похуже?  
Взяв под контроль человеческий порыв немедленно броситься на помощь Джиму, Спок за пару секунд проанализировал ситуацию. Существо явно было сильным телепатом, но пока не заметило присутствия вулканца. Спок подумал, что это именно та тварь, которая напала на десант: его трикодер по-прежнему показывал только присутствие капитана, но не засекал никаких других форм жизни. И надо было воспользоваться тем, что форма жизни его игнорирует, полностью сконцентрировав свою силу на мучениях жертвы.  
Спок поднял фазер, надеясь, что разряд "на оглушение" сработает. Вулканец понял, что невидимость монстра – только еще один вид силового поля, а без него он становится уязвимым для выстрела фазера. Он боялся сильным разрядом покалечить капитана, который сейчас представлял одно целое с существом, плотно опутанный щупальцами.  
Вулканец выстрелил. Он понимал, что только таким образом он не даст этой твари добить Джима, но в то же время какая-то часть его души протестовала против такого обращения с разумным существом, с которым, возможно, удастся установить контакт. Возможно, это насилие - только следствие непонимания абсолютно разных культур. Хотя анализ подсказывал, что то, что он сейчас видит - тщательно продуманная физическая и ментальная пытка, такое издевательство не оправдать никаким непониманием.  
Но все равно Спок, стреляя, ощущал острое чувство неправильности происходящего. Насилие никогда не было выходом, а для пацифиста-вулканца отвечать насилием на насилие вообще считалось неприемлемым. Всегда есть альтернатива... Но вид умирающего в мучениях друга заставил его переступить через все вулканские законы и выстрелить по существу, которое так жестоко терзало тело и душу Джима.  
В воздухе свистнул луч.  
Какой инстинкт - самосохранения или какой-то другой - заставил Спока моментально опустить ментальные щиты, вулканец не знал. Он только знал, что сделай он это на секунду позже, он бы мгновенно умер от ментальной перегрузки. Его сознанию был нанесен чудовищный удар, щиты затрещали под напором могучего, но злого разума. Ясно: тварь отбивалась, не желая сдаваться без боя.  
Но Спок не хотел этого еще больше. Он упал, сбитый с ног новой волной ненависти и ярости, которая, казалось, сжигала его заживо. Вулканец не выпустил из рук оружия, продолжая стрелять. Его сознание рушилось, как до этого - сознание Джима, он почти ничего не видел перед собой, он не был даже уверен, что хоть один из его выстрелов достигает цели, но Спок упрямо цеплялся за остатки разума, чтобы победить в этой схватке.  
Агония этого чужого, совсем непонятного разума грозила серьезно покалечить Спока. Сильные - даже сильнее человеческих - эмоции хлестали его, словно чудовищные плети, оставляя рубцы не его сознании. Тварь собрала последние силы, чтобы убить того, кто помешал ей расправиться с жертвой.  
Отчаянно борясь с формой жизни, Спок не мог не видеть, что агония этого существа может причинить боль и Джиму. Вся белая туша содрогалась в страшных, чудовищно сильных конвульсиях. Вулканец с ужасом представлял, каково оказаться зажатым в клубке щупалец. Тварь терзала уже почти безжизненное тело. Капитан никак на это не реагировал, безвольной куклой обмякнув в смертельных объятьях. По сравнению с этой мощью, хватка ригелианского питона — цветочки.  
Наконец существо замерло, отпустив разум Спока и тело капитана. Ком белой шерсти застыл неподвижно, придавив собой Джима.  
Спок, очнувшись после ментальной атаки и потратив пару секунд на то, чтобы восстановить поврежденные ментальные щиты, поспешил к телу своего друга. В голове тяжело пульсировала кровь, ноги плохо слушались его, опять подступал кашель, но Спок попытался заставить свой организм  
функционировать в нормальном режиме. Главное, что он не потерял разум в схватке. А все остальное может немного подождать.  
Немного? Спок знал, что, по самым оптимистичным прогнозам, «Энтерпрайз» сможет их поднять не раньше, чем через несколько часов. Кто знает, что произойдет за это время? Вулканец не собирался лгать себе: Джим в критическом состоянии, да и он сам сильно страдает от холода и ран. Но иного выхода, как продержаться эти несколько часов любой ценой, Спок не видел.  
Вулканец опустился на колени рядом с телом Джима, почти полностью скрытого тушей существа. Вблизи он выглядел еще хуже. Лицо — почти сплошная кровавая маска, по шее и плечам стекает кровь из глубокой раны на ключице, в которой осталось щупальце, вооруженное когтем. Спок вздрогнул от омерзения: жестокость была чудовищной. Даже если Джим и нарушил какое-то местное табу, это был не повод предавать его мучительной смерти.  
Он осторожно выпутывал друга из тугого кокона щупалец, видя все новые и новые раны на его теле. Да, человеческое выражение «живого места нет» определенно сюда подходит. От цепкого вулканского взгляда не укрылись не только внешние повреждения, но еще и нарушенный ритм дыхания, кровь, дорожками стекающая из носа и рта, сбивчивый, едва ощутимый пульс и мертвенная бледность. Внутренние повреждения тоже были весьма серьезными. Спок старался сохранять хладнокровие, но вид изломанного тела лучшего друга и капитана этому никак не способствовал. Вулканец не мог прогнать из сознания навязчивые картины того, как Джим корчился от боли, лишенный даже минимального шанса вырваться.  
Наконец Спок освободил друга от хватки мертвых щупалец. Даже когда он осторожно вынимал коготь из страшной раны на ключице, капитан не пришел в себя, только тихо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. С одной стороны, это было неплохо: у Спока не было обезболивающего, а процедура была мучительной. Даже хорошо, что Джим не должен терпеть эту боль. Но с другой стороны, это было странным: шок не мог быть настолько глубоким, тут что-то другое…  
Спок не хотел оставлять друга в болотистой низине, куда затащило его существо. Климат в джунглях и так не способствовал нормальному самочувствию, а Джиму в его состоянии сырость была противопоказана.  
Вулканец осторожно подхватил друга на руки и перенес к скале, под каменный выступ, который мог защитить его от холодного утреннего дождя и палящего солнца днем. Оборвав немного лиан и мягких веток, Спок устроил на этой импровизированной подстилке Джима. Густое сплетение ветвей деревьев, росших возле скалы, образовывали нечто вроде шатра, или даже пещеры над головами капитана и его старпома. Это защищало их и от стихии, и от возможного обнаружения местными хищниками.  
Спок разорвал на длинные полосы форменку Джима и осторожно перевязал, как мог, особо страшные раны. Ему удалось приостановить кровотечение, но вулканец видел, сколько крови было на поляне, на которой разыгралась трагедия — такая кровопотеря может сама по себе убить Джима, не говоря уже о прочих его травмах.  
Споку приходилось делать над собой громадное усилие, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, когда он касался истерзанного тела, которое когда-то было его капитаном, вечно неунывающим и неугомонным Джимом Кирком. Да, признавался он себе, он очень боится за него. Он боится потерять того человека, без которого вся дальнейшая вулканская жизнь теряет смысл. И эту пустоту не заполнить ничем: ни годами напряженной работы, ни упорными медитациями. Тот, кто для него олицетворял все лучшие человеческие стороны, сейчас мучительно умирает у него на руках, и он бессилен ему помочь…  
Хотя… Джим говорил, что выход есть всегда, и несмотря на то, что Спок оспаривал это крайне эмоциональное высказывание, в глубине души он был с ним согласен. Так где же он сейчас, этот выход?  
Словно в ответ на этот безмолвный вопль, веки умирающего слегка вздрогнули в тщетной попытке подняться.  
Спок отреагировал моментально. Он знал, что бушует сейчас в душе Джима: страх перед повторением боли, неизвестностью. Он не понимает, что спасен, вырван из лап палача. Он дезориентирован, не осознает, где находится и что с ним. И сейчас будет явно пытаться отбиться от противника, тратя на эти бесплодные попытки последние силы.  
Надо его успокоить, тем более, Джим попытался пошевелиться, и кровь изо рта потекла сильнее. Сердце Спока пропустило удар: он не мог определить, откуда эта кровь — из разорванной щеки или внутренности Кирка травмированы сильнее, чем ему показалось вначале.  
Спок уложил голову Джима себе на колени, приподняв чуть выше и слегка повернув набок, чтобы он не подавился. Только бы его друг пришел в себя настолько, что был бы способен осознавать реальность!  
\- Джим! Джим, ты слышишь меня?  
Капитан приоткрыл глаза в попытке увидеть, кто же перед ним. Но красное марево перед глазами никуда не уходило, и Кирк с ужасом осознал, что практически ослеп. Мысли в искалеченном мозгу путались, он никак не мог сообразить, кто так настойчиво приводит его в чувство. Чьи-то руки осторожно приподняли бессильно запрокинутую голову, Джим ощутил приятное тепло на своем затылке, которое немного глушило адскую боль, от которой голова капитана буквально разваливалась на куски.  
\- Кто здесь… Ничего не вижу… - Он попытался повернуться в сторону голоса, но его мягко удержали на месте.  
\- Лежи и не шевелись, Джим. Это я, Спок.  
\- Спок…. - Кирк хотел улыбнуться, но получилась только болезненная гримаса. - Ты как раз вовремя…. - Он закашлялся и ощутил, как рот наполняется теплой, отвратительной на вкус кровью.  
Где-то глубоко внутри что-то взорвалось адской болью, все тело Кирка пронзили спазмы. Он не мог дышать, только судорожно хватал воздух. А в следующую секунду его вырвало кровью. Капитан понадеялся, что Спок успел переместиться от него подальше, но вулканец только убрал руки от головы капитана и сильно, но бережно взял за его плечи, поворачивая на бок и не давая захлебнуться.  
Когда приступ прекратился, Джим ослабел настолько, что с трудом цеплялся за край сознания. И только присутствие рядом друга удерживало его от небытия.  
\- Спок…  
\- Да, Джим? - Вулканец склонился над Кирком, улавливая еле слышный шепот.  
\- Не уходи… Пожалуйста…. Не оставляй меня одного… - Голос Кирка сорвался, окровавленные, изломанные пальцы вцепились в запястье Спока.  
Спок не мог слышать этого умоляющего тона. Всегда сильный, уверенный друг дрожал, как осиновый лист, боясь, что Спок может оставить его наедине с кошмарами и болью.  
\- Все хорошо, Джим. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать.  
Вулканец подумал, что это действительно так — сейчас никакая сила не сможет заставить его уйти отсюда, оставить Джима в одиночестве и страданиях. Его долг - быть тут, рядом с ним, разделить его боль и помочь ему продержаться те несколько часов до прибытия помощи.  
Спок устроил капитана на мягкой подстилке из листьев, укутал его всем, что у него было под рукой и уселся рядом, следя за его состоянием. Спок крепко держал в ладони холодные, покрытые кровью, потом и грязью пальцы капитана. Им надо продержаться еще два часа. Всего лишь два часа, но эти часы обещали стать сущим адом для капитана и его старпома.  
Спок понимал, что Джим в критическом положении. Раздробленные кости, отбитые внутренности, искалеченное сознание, почти полная слепота, сильное переохлаждение — за пару часов гордый несгибаемый капитан превратился в истерзанную, сломанную жертву. И самым главным неблагоприятным фактором была именно эта травма сознания. Вулканец чувствовал, что это умирающее создание — не тот Джим Кирк, которого знает и ценит весь «Энтерпрайз». Насильственный ментальный контакт с местным аборигеном травмировал его психику — и неизвестно, насколько серьезна травма, и лечится ли она вообще. Обычно Кирк справлялся с самыми тяжелыми ранами именно благодаря упрямству и желанию бороться, до последнего не опускать руки. Он всегда воевал с агонией как с личным врагом, и когда, казалось, все кончено и обратной дороги нет, сердце каким-то чудом продолжало биться. Спок всегда восхищался его упорством.  
Но сейчас был явно не тот случай, Спок ощущал, что Джим смирился с близким концом. Во взгляде воспаленных, стекленеющих глаз явно читалось прощание. Капитан так отчаянно стискивал руку старпома потому, что не хотел уходить в одиночестве. И это тоже было нетипичным: тот Кирк, которого Спок знал столько лет, не захотел бы, чтобы друг стал свидетелем его мучительной смерти. Вулканец задумался, как бы себя чувствовал он, если бы кто-то так жестоко обрушил его ментальные щиты. Его бы это сломило окончательно, а Джим еще держался за счет более высокого порога чувствительности к ментальному насилию.  
Спок знал, что единственный выход — помочь другу хотя бы немного восстановить искалеченное сознание. Вулканцы знают техники проведения подобного, но для этого потребуется огромное количество сил и самого Спока, и Джима. Это был огромный риск: они оба могли погибнуть во время слияния разумов. Ментальные щиты Спока еще не восстановились после боя с той тварью, про Джима и говорить нечего. Но логика подсказывала, что бездействие Спока точно убьет капитана, который уже не мог бороться.  
Лежащий в беспамятстве Джим завозился и едва слышно застонал. Его лицо покрылось потом, он судорожно хватал воздух широко открытым ртом. Спок коснулся его лба: температура поднялась минимум на несколько градусов. Начиналась агония, и вулканец знал, что за ней последует.  
Действовать надо было немедленно. Спок прижал Джима к полу, не давая вырваться. В бреду тому мерещилось, что на него снова напала та форма жизни, капитан отчаянно пытался отбиться, но вулканец крепко держал его.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джим, успокойся... Тише, тише.....  
Вступать в ментальный контакт с настолько перегруженным, измученным сознанием было еще опаснее, но Споку деваться было некуда.  
Вулканец склонился над другом и поставил пальцы на точки катры. Сосредоточиться, пробиться сквозь толщу боли, паники и отчаяния, найти то, что осталось от прежнего Джима - если что-то осталось вообще после вторжения в его разум.  
Спок едва не закричал, когда ощутил все то, что испытывал его друг. Боль накрыла его с головой, все тело пронзили конвульсии. На мгновение вулканцу показалось, что он просто не переживет ментального контакта, но многолетние практики самоконтроля сделали свое дело - Спок выдержал физические страдания. Оставалось самое главное и самое трудное: разделить с Джимом его душевные муки. Вулканец крепко зажмурился и рухнул в пропасть вместе с умирающим сознанием друга.  
Спок недооценил Джима: он продолжал бороться, но у него почти не было шансов на победу. До того, как ему на помощь не пришел старпом.  
Сознание Джима словно разделилось на две части.  
Первая часть - раздавленная ментальной атакой существа, изломанная, израненная, разбитая на осколки, потерявшая самоконтроль и ощущение реальности, бессильная бороться и сдавшаяся на милость судьбы. Вторая часть была именно тем Джимом Кирком, которого пытался найти Спок. Он отчаянно боролся, боролся с отчаянием, болью и безнадежностью. Он чувствовал себя утопающим, который в панике пытается схватиться за что угодно, да хоть за воду, но только удержаться на поверхности и не захлебнуться. Джим барахтался в черной вязкой субстанции, погрузиться в которую с головой означало погибнуть. Он был готов заплакать от отчаяния и бессилия, он знал, что все его попытки обречены на провал, что он все равно вот-вот распрощается с жизнью. Но что-то заставляло его бороться, черная пучина уже грозила накрыть его полностью, но Джим нечеловеческим усилием вырывался на поверхность. Сил оставалось все меньше и меньше, от боли и усталости сознание отключалось, да и часть капитана, ментально изуродованная, отказывалась подчиняться. Все, кажется, конец...  
Кто-то с силой схватил его за обе руки, выдергивая из страшной пропасти.  
\- Джим! - отчаянно крикнул этот кто-то.  
Как странно... У капитана этот голос всегда ассоциировался с логикой, спокойствием и рациональностью, но сейчас он дрожал от волнения и тревоги. Кто это?  
Боже, как он мог его забыть!?..  
\- Спок! - полувскрик-полухрип вырвался из горла Джима. - Спок, где ты?!  
Он не одинок, рядом с ним - друг! Он пришел за ним... Теперь Джим просто не имеет права сдаться. У него есть Спок, он не может его подвести. Нет, чего бы это не стоило, но только не сдаваться!  
\- Джим, держись за мою руку!  
Капитан ощутил на своих руках крепкие, сильные, но такие изящные и ловкие пальцы. Боль в сломанных, раскрошенных суставах заставила Джима закричать и чуть ослабить хватку.  
\- Нет, только не сейчас! Джим, нет!  
Он почувствовал, что выскальзывает, падает обратно в пустоту, тянет за собой Спока, который пришел за ним, не бросил его тут, поверил в него...  
\- Спок, отпусти! Мы оба погибнем тут! - Отчаянно закричал Джим, вырываясь из рук вулканца. - Не надо, прошу тебя!  
Но Спок только упрямо поджал губы и крепче сжал руки друга.  
И Джим понял, что эти руки будут держать его до конца, Спок будет с ним, что бы не случилось. Куда бы их не забросили обстоятельства, что бы с ними не произошло. И капитан испытывал по отношению к своему старпому то же самое. Именно поэтому он сейчас не имеет права сдаться, увлечь Спока за собой, воспользовавшись тем, что он не бросит... Нет, только не это - он не может собственными руками убить лучшего друга!..  
Кирк вдохнул побольше воздуха в смятую, изувеченную грудь и сильно рванулся вверх, ближе к Споку, подальше от страшной бездны и безмолвия.  
\- Давай, Джим, еще немного...  
Вулканец одним движением втащил капитана на небольшой уступ, нависающий над бездной.  
Кирк с ужасом увидел, что на Споке живого места нет. На бледном, осунувшемся лице жили только глаза. Кровь зелеными дорожками стекала по лицу из носа и рта. Вулканец сильно дрожал, судорожно пытался вдохнуть, но не мог этого сделать.  
Джим понял, что именно он причина агонии друга. Спок потратил последние силы на то, чтобы вытащить его из пропасти, но этим довел себя до полусмерти.  
\- Спок... Зачем... - Прохрипел он.  
Темно-карие глаза вулканца смотрели с нежностью и заботой. Кирк раньше и не подозревал, что его старпом способен на такие сильные эмоции.  
Спок протянул дрожащую руку и накрыл ладонь Джима.  
\- Мой поступок был логичен, капитан. - Но глаза говорили совсем другое.  
Кирк почувствовал, что еще немного - и из его глаз брызнут слезы. Чувство горечи, благодарности и боли из-за того, что именно он доставил Споку страдания смешалось в одну взрывоопасную смесь.  
\- Спасибо... Спасибо, Спок... - Только и смог выдавить из себя капитан, давясь рыданиями. В другой ситуации он не позволил бы себе такого, но он был слишком слаб, дезориентирован и болен. Да и Спок наверняка понял его и не станет осуждать за такое бурное проявление чувств.  
\- Пока мы здесь, нам надо закончить реконструкцию твоего сознания. - Произнес вулканец.  
Джиму эта явно смертельно опасная для вулканца идея не понравилась.  
\- Спок, давай не в этот раз. Я как-нибудь поживу и с таким сознанием, но тебя это убьет.  
Спок непреклонно покачал головой.  
\- Если не восстановить твою психику, ты не сможешь вырваться отсюда.  
Джим стиснул зубы - умирать ему не хотелось, но еще меньше хотелось причинить боль другу.  
\- Джим, надо спешить. - Спок тяжело закашлялся и сплюнул кровь. - Мне нужно твое согласие на ментальный контакт.  
\- Ага, а когда тащил меня из этой дыры, то согласия не спрашивал... - Криво усмехнулся Джим.  
\- Ты не смог бы мне ответить при всем желании. - Невозмутимо произнес Спок, слегка приподняв бровь.  
Кирк посерьезнел.  
\- Спок...  
Вулканец прочитал его мысли.  
\- Джим, это необходимо. Ты сам не справишься. И если ты не согласишься, то мне придется провести ментальный контакт без твоего согласия. Я не могу.. - Спок на секунду запнулся, - оставить тебя тут.  
Джим вздохнул, разрываясь между желанием отказать в ментальном контакте и не дать Споку погибнуть и иррациональным страхом.  
\- Спок, пожалуйста, береги себя.  
Кирку показалось, что вулканец чуть-чуть улыбнулся. На дне темных глаз появились такие знакомые, успокаивающие теплые искорки. Интересно, сам Спок знает о них?  
\- Джим, я буду осторожен. Обещаю.  
Кирк вздохнул и закрыл глаза, и уже через секунду ощутил теплые, слегка дрожащие пальцы на своих скулах.  
Процесс восстановления поврежденных участков сознания оказался приятным. Джим отвлеченно наблюдал, как Спок мягко и осторожно собирает кусочки разбитых воспоминаний и мыслей. Он отчаянно хотел помочь ему, но понятия не имел, что надо делать, поэтому лежал смирно, наслаждаясь ощущением цельности своего разума. Словно он долго и мучительно блуждал по лабиринту, совсем ослабел и измучился, а кто-то взял его за руку и повел к выходу долгими, извилистыми, одному ему известными коридорами.  
Бережные касания к разуму успокаивали, Джим словно постепенно проваливался в глубокий, спокойный сон. Друг здесь, рядом, и он не позволит ему уйти так легко, без борьбы. Спок стал чем-то вроде персонального ангела-хранителя, и умирающий Джим Кирк безоговорочно доверился ему. Только одна мысль беспокойно билась на задворках сознания: где это видано, чтобы ангелы-хранители погибали при спасении вверенных им людей?..  
А потом в разум пришла спокойная чернота, не та маслянистая, вязкая гадость, в которой захлебывался Джим, а мягкая, заботливо укутывающая сознание завеса. И капитан растворился в ней.

Спок рухнул на пол пещеры возле своего капитана. Это оказалось еще труднее, чем он ожидал. Да, Джим ему помогал, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы вытащить его с того света. Спок потратил все силы на восстановление психики Джима, и это ему полностью удалось. Главной проблемой теперь были раны, но тут произошло неожиданное: был создан ментальный перенос. Из-за предельной близости капитана и старпома в какой-то момент они начали действовать как одно целое, и все травмы Джима, как в зеркале, отразились на теле Спока. Ментальный перенос облегчил страдания Джима ровно в два раза, и Спок был этому искренне рад, но состояние самого вулканца ухудшилось тоже ровно в два раза. Спок знал, что обладает сильным организмом, но сейчас была критическая ситуация: к последствиям переохлаждения и разрывов легких присоединились еще и сильная ментальная перегрузка с целым набором тяжелых физических травм. В каждой клетке тела горела боль, Спок чувствовал каждую надломленную кость, каждый разрыв внутренностей, каждый выбитый сустав.  
Спок бросил взгляд на Джима: тот мирно спал. Вулканец погрузил его в аналог целительного транса для человека, холод не мешал капитану восстанавливаться. Это было очень хорошо, так как Джим тоже сильно вымотался за время ментального контакта.  
Спок подавил приступ кашля, чтобы случайно не разбудить Джима - транс был не таким глубоким, как у вулканцев. Он ощутил, как сильная струя крови хлещет из горла и стекает по подбородку на обнаженную грудь: своей форменкой Спок укутал Джима. Дела были совсем плохи.

Солнце постепенно поднималось все выше и выше, нагревало ледяной воздух, его лучи проникали в пещеру, где лежали двое измученных друзей. Спок наслаждался теплом, прищурившись от яркого света. У него совсем не осталось сил. Но даже если это будет последним восходом солнца, который вулканец видит в своей жизни, он ни о чем не жалеет. Он спас лучшего друга, чью жизнь ставил выше своей собственной.  
С такими мыслями Спок встречал рассвет. Он не собирался обманывать себя: у него осталось всего пара минут. Он почти не мог дышать, горлом вовсю шла кровь. Вулканец уже был не в силах держать глаза открытыми.  
Он в последний раз посмотрел на своего друга. Крепко спящий Джим казался таким безмятежным и умиротворенным, что Спок порадовался тому, что капитан не станет свидетелем его смерти.  
Легкий утренний ветерок шевелил волосы на виске Кирка, солнце освещало избитое и изувеченное, но не потерявшее привлекательности лицо. Сейчас он спал, забывшись и не помня пережитых страданий и ужаса. Спок надеялся, что эти воспоминания никогда не будут мучить его.  
Спок улыбнулся спящему другу. По подбородку потекла с новой силой кровь.  
Вулканец судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Прошло пару минут, а потом один из коммуникаторов запищал.

 

\- Черт побери, что ты его тянешь волоком, как мешок с песком?! Да он от одной твоей "заботы" умереть может!  
\- Доктор Маккой, я не...  
\- Заткнись и дай четыре кубика триокса! И принеси со склада два набора для экстренного реанимирования! Быстро, иначе уволю к чертовой матери!  
Молодой, насмерть перепуганный ассистент опрометью кинулся выполнять поручение. Мало того, что два старших офицера доставлены с планеты при смерти, так еще и этот ворчливый доктор кидается на всех подряд.  
Оставшись в лазарете один, доктор Маккой устало опустил плечи и прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. Ну вот за что ему все это?! Нормальные люди встречаются со своими друзьями в каком-нибудь баре за кружкой ромуланского эля и мило треплются, вспоминая реальные или выдуманные подвиги. А он что? Он, бывало, по нескольку раз за месяц видит своих двух лучших друзей за шаг от смерти, собственными руками вытягивает их из могилы. А эти два придурка совершенно этого не ценят, снова и снова вляпываясь в неприятности. Хоть раз кто-то из них подумал, каково ему латать их шкуры, трястись, что он может их потерять уже навсегда?  
Маккой сердито фыркнул и выругался. Что он несет, старый идиот?! Разве он слепой, разве он не видит, что и Джиму, и Споку не доставляет никакого удовольствия так доставать "простого сельского врача"? Разве он не замечает, что Джим, приходя в себя после очередной заварушки и видя перед собой доктора, виновато опускает глаза и невнятно бормочет извинения "за причиненные неудобства". От Спока, правда, такого точно не дождешься, но остроухий еще неделю после своего пребывания в лазарете молча проглатывает все шпильки, которые щедро подпускает Маккой. Доктор усмехнулся: небось, Спок не хочет перегружать и так неуравновешенную человеческую психику.  
И вообще, кого Маккой сейчас пытается обмануть? То чувство, которое он испытывает, видя друзей живыми и относительно здоровыми, стоит тех долгих мучительных часов, проведенных в лазарете за операционным столом. Счастливая мальчишеская улыбка Джима или слабое, едва заметное поднятие уголков вулканских губ - это весьма достойная компенсация за пережитое волнение. И Маккой знал, что не променяет работу здесь, на "Энтерпрайз" ни на что другое.  
Поразмышляв пару минут над этим, пока ассистент бегал за реанимационными наборами, Маккой повернулся к двум почти бездыханным телам на койках. Черт возьми, где ходит этот парень с наборами?! Или он думает, что его тут ждать будут?  
Когда Джима и Спока доставили к нему в лазарет прямо из транспортаторной, Маккой с ужасом подумал, что все кончено. Джим еще как-то держался, но Спок уже почти не дышал. Доктор проклял все на свете: в момент, когда они нужны больше всего, Мбенга, сестра Чепл и еще пара более-менее способных врачей отсутствовали! У них, видите ли, важный конгресс на Эридане! Конечно, от рутинной до отвращения миссии никто не мог ожидать подобной подставы, но все равно Маккой отчаянно выругался: у него осталось только пару штук толковых ассистентов, а все остальные хоть и усердные, но еще слишком молодые и неопытные. Им бы зубы кадетам на Земле рвать, а не....  
В палату вбежал запыхавшийся ассистент, нагруженный оборудованием.  
\- Ты что, сам собирал эти наборы из подручных средств? - Вызверился Маккой.  
Парень промолчал, видя, что с взвинченным до предела врачом лучше не связываться.  
А дальше началось самое мучительное.  
Маккой оперировал двадцать часов подряд. Он смертельно устал и практически не соображал, что делает, и только мысль о том, что придется передать Спока и Джима под контроль этих мелких живодеров, у которых "врач" написано в дипломе, но никак не в голове, удерживала Маккоя от прекращения работы и столь необходимого отдыха. Обычно он давал заканчивать операцию Мбенге, который был одним из лучших хирургов, но сейчас приходилось делать все самому.  
Поэтому Маккой сам сращивал, регенерировал, зашивал поврежденные ткани, фиксировал сломанные и раздробленные кости, ликвидировал внутренние кровоизлияния... Оба пациента нуждались в переливании крови, вентиляции легких и введении антишоковых препаратов. За каждым надо было постоянно следить, не давая захлебнуться кровью или умереть от геморрагического шока. Да что там мелочиться, тут было работы на десяток первоклассных врачей, а не на одного Маккоя с кучкой неопытных юнцов.  
Но все обошлось хорошо. Стабилизировать удалось обоих, со всеми травмами Маккой справился. Можно было еще кое-что сделать, но организмы раненных бы уже просто не выдержали такого. Чуть позже, им надо дать время чуть-чуть восстановиться - только неопытный врач пытается излечить тяжелого пациента сразу от всех травм, не давая тому отдохнуть.  
Джима он поместил в палату интенсивной терапии, Спока, как более тяжелого, оставил в реанимации - проклятые вулканцы просто непредсказуемы. Сейчас он стабилен, а в следующую минуту начинает задыхаться. Еще Маккоя серьезно беспокоило то, что вулканец не может погрузиться в целительный транс - ему бы это очень помогло. Но что взять с его гибридной физиологии?  
Еще раз проверив состояние пациентов, Маккой устало содрал с себя халат, покрытый алыми и зелеными пятнами. Повернувшись к бледному, как мел, помощнику, он угрожающе сверкнул глазами:  
\- Останешься здесь и будешь следить за их состоянием. Заметишь малейшее изменение - вызовешь меня по интеркому. Если что-то пропустишь или заснешь, то уши оборву!  
Маккой повернулся к двери и хотел уже выходить, но на секунду притормозил на пороге:  
\- Да, и спасибо за сегодняшнюю работу. Ты неплохо справился. - Маккой вышел из операционной, с ехидной ухмылкой представляя себе лицо оторопевшего ассистента.  
Доктор хотел добраться до своей каюты, но потом подумал, что может запросто заснуть в турболифте, являя собой отличную мишень для насмешек. Поэтому он вытянулся на диванчике прямо возле операционной и тут же провалился в сон - на его счастье, без сновидений.

 

\- Доктор Маккой! Доктор Маккой! - Кто-то отчаянно тряс врача за плечи. У него в голове мелькнула бредовая мысль, что если этот придурок будет продолжать в том же духе, то запросто может сбросить еще не полностью проснувшегося хирурга с узкого диванчика. Но потом эту мысль сменили другие: что с Джимом и Споком? Он приказал разбудить его, если с ними что-то будет не так…. Черт возьми, неужели кому-то из них хуже…!  
Маккой, протирая уставшие, еще не отдохнувшие после напряженной операции глаза, пытался сфокусироваться на лице молодого ассистента.  
\- Что случилось? - Он вскочил с дивана.  
Доктора слегка повело, но он восстановил равновесие.  
\- Мистер Спок…. Он начал приходит в себя, но сейчас ему стало хуже…  
Маккой окончательно проснулся. Его сердце затрепыхалось — Спок, нет, ты еще слишком слаб, чтобы пережить очередной кризис! Чертовы вулканцы!  
\- Что ты мямлишь, говори по сути! Показания диагностической панели!  
Молодой врач сунул ему в руки планшет с данными.  
Дьявол! Сердце не выдержало!  
Маккой опрометью бросился в реанимационную, на ходу натягивая чистый халат и отдавая приказания.  
\- Аппарат для поддержки дыхания!  
Секунду спустя:  
\- Двадцать пять кубиков триокса!  
\- И позови кого-нибудь из своих друзей-живодеров, один ты не выдержишь темпа.  
Через пять минут трое юных медиков возились — нет, скорее метались — вокруг Маккоя, который склонился над телом вулканца.  
Конвульсии снова прошивали тело Спока, от резких движений еще не полностью регенерировавшиеся раны начали кровоточить. Он бился на кровати, а Маккой ничего не мог с этим поделать: самые сильные успокоительные не помогали.  
\- Крис, подержи его… Вот так, осторожно, ничего ему не сломай заново…  
Спок, крепко, но бережно прижатый к койке ассистентом Маккоя, не имел ни малейшего шанса увернуться от рук начмеда. На лицо вулканца легла кислородная маска, только что вколотый кордразин стимулировал умирающее сердце. Он немного успокоился, но мелкая дрожь не отпускала его.  
\- Доктор, он… стабилен? - Несмело произнесла самая молодая медсестра, Диана.  
Маккой устало посмотрел на нее:  
\- Да. На ближайшие пять минут. Так что далеко не уходите — это касается всей бригады.  
На самом деле, он мог не добавлять последней фразы: каким-то шестым чувством он ощущал, что эти молодые люди не уйдут отсюда до того момента, пока Спок не выкарабкается из бездны. Да, на данный момент у них мало знаний, а опыта — вообще нет, но у них есть самое главное для врача: вера в то, что пациенту нужно помогать любой ценой и при любых обстоятельствах, невзирая ни на что. Маккой за время изнурительных операций лучше узнал «подрастающее поколение», и, надо признать, изменил свое отношение к нему в лучшую сторону. Но, конечно, внешне он и не думал этого показывать — а то обнаглеют до времени.  
Маккой вколол себе легкий анаболик: он не должен потерять форму, пока Спок находится между жизнью и смертью - ну, или их вулканскими аналогами.  
А пока тут все спокойно, можно проверить, как дела у Джима. 

 

Маккой тихо вошел в палату интенсивной терапии. Он знал, что разбудить капитана сейчас трудно, он в глубоком обмороке, но все равно по привычке старался не шуметь. Доктор склонился над койкой друга.  
Отекшее, покрытое повязками лицо и изломанное тело, скрытое одеялом, сейчас имело мало общего с уверенным, симпатичным малым, каким всегда видели Джима окружающие. Маккой горько подумал, что, наверное, многие, слишком многие создавали в своем воображении образ несгибаемого капитана, этакого супермена, совершенно не допуская того, что это обычный человек, который тоже может быть чем-то испуган или шокирован, его могут ранить или причинить душевную боль. И он тоже может быть беспомощным и полностью зависимым от окружающих. Что бы сказали или подумали эти многие, увидев Джима в таком плачевном состоянии? Им не понять этого, и в их глазах образ идеального героя-космического волка пошатнется.  
Поэтому Маккой был рад, что никто не имеет возможности сейчас наблюдать за тем, как искалеченный комок плоти медленно превращается в бесстрашного и безбашенного Джеймса Т. Кирка. Не стоит. Не все способны отказаться от своих идеалов в пользу реальности.  
Сам Маккой уже давно научился воспринимать мир таким, каким он есть. И одной из прекраснейших вещей в этом мире были его друзья: тот, кто сейчас лежит на койке перед ним и тот, кого он спасал всего пять минут назад. И пока он, Леонард Маккой, жив и может бороться, он никому и ничему не позволит причинить боли его друзьям. Чего бы это не стоило.  
Маккой постоял еще немного возле Джима, размышляя, потом еще раз посмотрел на диагностическую панель, убедился, что все показатели стабильны, и повернулся к дверям: его ждал Спок. 

 

Когда, спустя почти две недели после событий на планете, Кирк открыл глаза, его первым впечатление был Боунз, сидящий в неудобном кресле возле его койки и слегка похрапывающий. При виде столь экзотичной картины Джим попытался улыбнуться, но лицо стягивали бинты. С чего бы это, куда он уже успел вляпаться?…  
А потом пришли воспоминания. Спина Джима покрылась холодным потом, во рту пересохло, сердце заколотилось, как пойманная птица. Ужас накрыл его с головой. Как он оттуда выбрался? Он был почти уверен, что это конец… Без Спока тут не обошлось. Где-то в сознании Кирка бились какие-то странные воспоминания, ощущение присутствия кого-то в своем разуме, но не той твари, а… Господи, Спок! Джим замер от страха.  
Диагностическая панель отреагировала на пробуждение Джима отчаянным писком. Боунз пошевелился, проворчал что-то сквозь сон, потом посмотрел на датчики…  
\- Джим! - Издал он радостный вопль. - С возвращением, дружище.  
Пронзительные голубые глаза пристально всматривались в друга.  
\- Боунз… - Прохрипел капитан.  
\- Тихо, лежи и помалкивай. - Сурово произнес доктор, но его губы то и дело собирались в широкую улыбку.  
Джим хотел спросить, что со Споком, что с кораблем, и еще многое, многое другое, но мысли путались, язык не слушался. Он начал бормотать что-то неразборчивое.  
Как ни странно, Маккой понял большую часть того, что он хотел сказать.  
\- Тшш, успокойся. С «Энтерпрайз» все в порядке, и с гоблином тоже. А теперь спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть после этой вдохновленной тирады. - Облегчение немного отпустило Боунза, поэтому он вернулся к своему фирменному сарказму.  
Прежде, чем Джим успел возразить что-либо, он услышал шипение гиппошприца над ухом и снова провалился в сон.

Второй раз Джим пришел в себя спустя два дня. В этот раз Маккой не сидел возле его койки в качестве бессменного стража, в палате никого не было. После стольких дней беспамятства мысли никак не могли собраться в кучу, а постоянно расползались, не желая подчиняться. Но такой усталости и желания немедленно провалиться в сон, как в прошлый раз, не было. Наоборот: присутствовало некоторое раздражение, что он так непростительно долго провалялся вне себя. Кстати, сколько именно он тут лежит?  
\- Компьютер, сегодняшняя звездная дата. - прошептал Джим.  
Видимо, сделал он это действительно тихо, так как даже высокочувствительная корабельная техника не «услышала» его хриплого вопроса.  
Собравшись с силами, Кирк повторил громче.  
\- Звездная дата 34546.  
Черт возьми, восемнадцать дней! Мало ли что могло произойти за это время! Клингоны, ромуланцы, очередная аномалия времени и пространства, поломка «Энтерпрайз», сигнал бедствия неизвестно откуда…  
Кирк не сомневался в мастерстве своих людей, но ему было совершенно не комфортно осознавать, что он отлеживает бока в лазарете, пока другие пашут. Мысль, что он просто не мог в таком состоянии командовать звездолетом, в голову ему, конечно, не приходила.  
А что со Споком? Кирк прекрасно помнил, в каком состоянии был его друг: замерзший, усталый и больной. Но именно этот измученный вулканец вырвал его из лап того страшилища. Даже когда Кирк вспоминал о нем в безопасности, на своем корабле, волосы на его затылке вставали дыбом. Что произошло там, на планете, когда он уже потерял сознание от боли? Спок явно вмешался, и уж точно не просто взял и уговорил тварь отпустить Джима. Чего ему это стоило? Кирк нахмурился, вспоминая фразу Боунза о том, что со Споком все в порядке. Маккой не считал «ложь во благо» правильным принципом, поэтому он явно говорил правду Кирку. Все в порядке…. Весьма растяжимое понятие…. Капитан вспомнил, сколько раз сам пользовался этой общей фразой когда надо и когда не надо. Так или иначе, надо поймать Боунза и выяснить, что стало со Споком. Да и сколько самому Кирку еще валяться в лазарете. Джим понимал, что еще слишком слаб, но начинать споры с Маккоем по поводу выписки из лазарета никогда не рано.  
Собрав силы, Джим дотянулся до кнопки вызова персонала.

В лазарет вошла сестра Чепл. Джим подумал, что он даже «проспал» возвращение своих людей с конгресса на Эридане.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан. - Улыбнулась она, видимо, искренне радуясь тому, что Кирк пришел в себя. - Нам вас не хватало, сэр.  
Джим слабо улыбнулся — на большее у него не хватило сил.  
\- На «Энтерпрайзе» все спокойно?  
\- Да, сэр. Мистер Скотт сейчас исполняет обязанности временно командующего кораблем. Никаких происшествий за время вашего перебывания тут не было.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Чепл. Могу я поговорить с доктором Маккоем?  
\- Он сейчас оперирует. Как только он освободится…  
Холодная тоска сжала внутренности Кирка, но внешне он этого не показал.  
\- А кого именно он оперирует?  
Кристина опустила глаза и тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Мистера Спока.  
С полминуты они молчали, не зная, как продолжить тяжелый разговор.  
\- Насколько все серьезно? - Прошептал Кирк пересохшими губами.  
\- Непосредственной опасности для жизни нет. - Чепл была благодарна ему за то, что он начал разговор первым. - А.. подробности вы можете узнать у доктора Маккоя, как только он…. - Голос Кристины предательски дрогнул.  
\- Благодарю, я непременно так и сделаю.  
\- Вам что-нибудь нужно?.. - Через силу просила медсестра.  
\- Нет, спасибо, можете идти.  
Чепл опрометью выбежала из палаты. Кирку стало еще хуже. Он знал, что Спок для Кристины — не просто член экипажа и даже не просто друг. Каково ей было вернуться с конгресса и обнаружить его в таком состоянии? Стоп! В каком - «в таком»? Джим ведь даже не знает, что с ним. Но обязательно узнает в скором времени. А пока нечего над этим ломать голову, фактов вообще нет никаких. Как там Спок говорил, когда Кирк пытался спрогнозировать ход событий в полной неизвестности? «Гипотеза, построенная при недостатке фактов, зачастую оказывается ошибочной»? Но у него нет ни вулканского самоконтроля, ни вулканской логики.  
Больше всего Кирк ненавидел неизвестность. Он попытался заснуть, но сон никак не шел. Спок…. На что он пошел ради своего капитана? Что он мог сделать? Ответ пришел автоматически: ничего такого, чего бы не сделал ради него сам Кирк. А ради вулканца Джим был готов пойти на все. Промучившись так пару часов, Кирк провалился в тяжелый сон, полный кошмаров.

Джиму казалось, что на Спока напала та форма жизни, и Кирк пытался защитить его, но все усилия были бесполезны и вулканец медленно умирал у него на руках. Спок постепенно истекал кровью, Джим пытался зажать раны, но их было слишком много. Спок срывающимся голосом что-то шептал в полубреду, его слова становились все тише и неразборчивее. Стараясь услышать, что хочет сказать умирающий друг, Кирк наклоняется почти к его лицу. Он слышит, как сбивчиво и быстро, слишком быстро, бьется его сердце. Нет, так не может быть! Спок, держись, не смей уходить сейчас! Пожалуйста, Спок… Кирк, сам на грани бреда и истерики, отчаянно шепчет все это прямо в острое ухо вулканца, уже не надеясь на то, что тот слышит его.  
А потом Джим вдруг перестает слышать глухие удары перегруженного, уставшего сердца Спока. Звенящая тишина приходит на место неравномерных ударов, Кирк оглушен ей, он задыхается от рыданий, прижимая к груди тело друга.  
\- Спок! - На всю мощь легких кричит он, потом голос Джима предательски срывается о он давиться рыданиями, всхлипывая, словно ребенок. - Спок…. - Уже едва слышно шепчет он сорванным голосом.  
Слезы обжигают лицо, в горле противно саднит, все тело дрожит в мелких конвульсиях. Спазм перехватывает горло, но Джиму уже все равно.  
Спока больше нет…

 

Он очнулся от хлесткой пощечины.  
\- Ну хватит, Джим, возвращайся уже к нам.  
Маккой не мог наблюдать за тем, как страдает Джим от галлюцинаций и бреда. Он не понимал, где находится, его мучили сильные кошмары. По телу струился пот, широко распахнутые глаза смотрели мимо Боунза куда-то в пустоту. Руки судорожно комкали одеяло.  
После затрещины Маккоя Джим пришел в себя, но его взгляд по-прежнему был направлен непонятно куда. Он не мог сфокусироваться на реальности, кошмары не отпускали его.  
Черт, кто мог предположить, что известие о операции Спока может так подействовать на него? Маккой даже не стал кричать на Кристину — это было бесполезно.  
\- Джим!  
Глаза Кирка приобрели осмысленное выражение. Губы слабо шевельнулись:  
\- Боунз, ты?..  
\- Нет, клингонский император! Джим, ты нас напугал до чертиков. - Обычно твердый и уверенный голос Боунза слегка дрожал.  
\- Что… Что со Споком?  
Маккой опустился на край Джима.  
\- Ты задаешь один и тот же вопрос с завидной периодичностью.  
В голове с остатками тумана развеивались и страшные сны про смерть Спока. Джим вспомнил о недавнем разговоре с Чепл.  
\- С остроухим все гораздо лучше, чем могло быть.  
В глазах Джима застыл немой вопрос.  
\- Я его только что прооперировал, он в целительном трансе. Его жизни ничего не угрожает.  
Кирк почти физически ощутил, как напряжение отпускает его.  
\- Боунз, расскажи, как вы нас нашли и все, что происходило потом.  
Доктор вздохнул.  
\- Расскажу, но обещай, что после этого ты сразу угомонишься и будешь спокойно спать, а не орать на весь лазарет, призывая своего старпома.  
Джим кивнул, насколько позволяли повязки.  
Маккой, начав говорить, почувствовал, как большинство его тревог и страхов постепенно исчезают, он безоговорочно доверился капитану. Все, что требовалось Маккою сейчас — это выговориться хорошенько. Ну, и немного поспать. И полстакана саурианского бренди. Но с последними двумя пунктами можно подождать.  
\- Я не знаю, что произошло с вами обоими там, на планете, но очень хочу это узнать. Так что жду не дождусь, пока ты будешь в состоянии рассказать мне все.  
Джим кивнул, он и сам ощущал потребность поделиться с кем-то этим грузом. Внезапно он вспомнил:  
\- Боунз, а что случилось с Томпсоном? Он жив?  
\- Жив-жив. Теперь вешает лапшу про свои небывалые подвиги на уши моим молоденьким ассистенткам. Поймал его и сказал, что если еще раз увижу его тут в их рабочую смену, то он у меня загремит в лазарет надолго.  
Кирк слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Так вот, когда вас подняли, я уже не знал, кому молиться: земным или вулканским богам. Черт возьми, Джим, я никогда не видел такого! Что вы там вытворяли?!! Мои ассистенты с ног сбились, да и я, признаюсь, тоже. С тобой было проще, а вот Спок, как всегда, в своем духе — когда его доставили в лазарет, он был фактически мертв.  
Увидев, как побледнел Джим, Маккой осекся.  
\- Успокойся, сейчас он в относительном порядке, но перед этим вытрепал все мои нервы. Я не буду грузить тебя медицинскими подробностями, но он был действительно очень плох.  
Кирк слушал Боунза, но в это же время его не отпускало ощущение того, что он что-то забыл. Что-то очень важное крутилось на задворках сознания, что-то, что он не мог никак ухватить. Он помнил, что там, на планете, произошло что-то очень странное и невозможное. Джим помнил, как мучило его существо, как он в отчаянии позвал Спока. Да, и он действительно пришел к нему на помощь. Но все попытки вспомнить, что было дальше, приводили только к головной боли.  
Маккой продолжал рассказывать:  
\- Да и ты тоже не был сильно похож на живого человека. Я боялся — да, Джим, черт возьми, я очень боялся! - потерять вас обоих! - На секунду в глазах доктора промелькнули тени ужаса, страха и отчаяния, испытанного им в первые минуты, когда он увидел искалеченных друзей, но тут же исчезли, сменившись обычным сурово-насмешливым взглядом.  
Джиму хватило этого короткого мгновения:  
\- Прости, Боунз. Я не….  
В голове Маккоя звучал его стандартный сарказм, за которым он обычно маскировал беспокойство за своих друзей.  
\- Да брось, Джим. Я, простой сельский доктор… - Ядовито начал он, смущенный тем, что Джим раскусил его мимолетное проявление чувств.  
\- Боунз, так что было дальше? - Оборвал его тираду Кирк, зная, что сейчас последует подробное перечисление всех его «достоинств».  
\- А дальше я дежурил возле вас круглосуточно, как приклеенный. Ты уже, считай, почти здоров, недельку поваляешься еще, и выпишу тебя отсюда, иди не все четыре стороны.  
\- Недельку?! - Попытался возопить Джим тоном оскорбленного праведника, но его голос сорвался и он тяжело закашлялся.  
Маккой осторожно придержал его за плечи.  
\- Да, Джим, недельку. А за особо активное сопротивление — полторы.  
Кирк откинулся на подушку. Да, возможно, ему еще не помешает чуть-чуть отлежаться.  
\- А Спок как?  
Маккой вздохнул, его плечи опустились.  
\- Вы оба получили серьезные травмы позвоночника. С тобой я справился, но первое время еще будут незначительные боли в спине. Если сильно припечет, дам тебе обезболивающее…  
Джим понял, что Боунз старательно оттягивает момент, и решил не мучить не его, не себя.  
\- А Спок?  
\- С ним хуже. Я только что регенирировал поврежденные нервы его аналога спинного мозга, но ничего больше сделать не могу. Все зависит от его физиологии, как поведет себя его организм. В лучшем случае остроухий полностью восстановиться, а в худшем….  
Джим видел явное страдание в глазах доктора, но он не мог ждать.  
\- А в худшем, Боунз?  
\- Он никогда больше не сможет ходить, Джим. - Тихо закончил Маккой.  
В голове Кирка загрохотали адские колокола. Он ожидал чего-то плохого, но к такому исходу не был готов. Спок может остаться калекой. На всю жизнь. Ему придется бросить службу в Звездном Флоте. Расстаться с друзьями. Распрощаться с космосом, осесть где-то на «суше». Джим знал, что это убьет его. Рано или поздно боль утраты разрушит его вулканскую психику.  
Нет, этого нельзя допустить! Он сделает все, что в его силах, но не отпустит Спока. Ни за что и никогда.  
\- Какова вероятность того... что это произойдет? - Спросил Джим, еле шевеля пересохшими губами и почти не слыша собственных слов из-за лихорадочного стука сердца.  
\- Спок бы сказал точнее, но где-то 80%. - Отрезал Маккой, отвернувшись.  
Джим только тихо выругался, бессильно распластавшись по кровати.  
\- И… как это можно предотвратить?  
\- Я не знаю, Джим. Только время покажет, как он справился с травмами.  
Кирк не выдержал и сорвался, уже в следующий момент пожалев об этом:  
\- Какого черта, Боунз?!! Мы будем стоять и смотреть, как мучается!!?  
Маккой вспыхнул.  
\- Проклятье, я ничего не могу сделать! Ты думаешь, мне очень приятно стоять у его кровати и наблюдать за тем, как его нервы постепенно поражаются некрозом?! Думать, как он на это отреагирует, когда очнется?? Но я ни черта не могу сделать, ни черта!! - Голос Маккоя дрожал от ярости и злости на проклятые обстоятельства, но в глазах плескалась печаль и тоска. - Я бессилен. - Уже почти шепотом закончил он.  
Джим протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Боунза.  
\- Прости меня. Я… не должен был говорить того, что брякнул только что. Ты сделал все, чтобы спасти нас. А Спок…. Мы будем бороться за него. Он не сдается без боя, да и мы тоже, правда, Боунз? У нас все получится.  
Доктор скептически скривился, но голубые глаза уже смотрели не так устало и безнадежно.  
\- Боунз, не хочешь немного поспать? Сколько суток ты провел без сна?  
Маккой был поражен неожиданной заботой и теплотой, прозвучавшей в голосе Джима, но вслух проворчал:  
\- А по чьей, спрашивается, милости я перешел в режим круглосуточной работы? Ладно, пожалуй, ты прав — а то уже начинаю кидаться на своих пациентов, хотя ты тоже кого угодно достать можешь!  
Джим улыбнулся.  
\- И отпусти наконец мою руку, у тебя еще фаланги не срослись полностью.  
Кирк обнаружил, что до сих пор крепко стискивает кисть Боунза.  
\- И вкачу тебе немного снотворного, поспишь хоть спокойно после лихорадки.  
Джим наконец разжал пальцы, и Маккой потянулся за шприцем.  
\- Ты прав, Джим, за Спока мы еще повоюем. - Произнес Маккой.  
Услышав шипение шприца, Кирк приготовился немедленно погрузиться в сон. Но перед этим в сознании молнией мелькнула мысль. Джим все вспомнил: ментальный контакт с вулканцем на планете, его худую израненную фигуру. То, как Спок из последних сил не давал ему впасть в безумие. А еще вспомнил, как страшным ударом тварь лишила его возможности двигаться. Так значит не Спок должен был стать инвалидом, а Кирк! Его, а не Спока, швырнули позвоночником на острые скалы. Он, а не Спок не чувствовал своих ног. Когда-то, пару лет назад, Спок рассказывал ему о так называемом ментальном переносе, который иногда случается при контакте очень близких разумов. Все, что испытывает каждый из них, переносится на другого. Вот оно! Вулканец знал, на что идет, помогая другу, удерживая его в шаге от смерти. Он принял его боль и его страх, но ослабленный холодом и болезнью организм Спока не справился со всем, что пережил Кирк. Джим на секунду засомневался, а знал ли Спок, что все может закончится смертью одного из них или даже обоих. Ну конечно, знал! Он спасал своего друга и капитана, наплевав на все опасности. И поплатился за это.  
Острое чувство вины, но в то же время обиды и злости захлестнуло Джима. Он один виноват в том, что Спок сейчас находится между жизнью и смертью. Но как Спок мог пойти на такое?! Разве он не знал, как больно ударит по Джиму знание того, что он сам чуть не убил своего старпома? Как он мог…. Джим сам оборвал эту мысль. Как бы он поступил на месте Спока, обладай он его знаниями и способностями? Он уж точно не стал бы смотреть, как умирает самое дорогое и близкое ему существо. Он сделал бы все, чтобы спасти его. И какое Джим теперь имеет право обижаться, если на его месте он сделал бы точно так же?  
И вместо обиды пришло острое чувство благодарности. Благодарности Споку и всей Вселенной вообще, за то, что ей было угодно столкнуть человека и вулканца именно на этом корабле и именно при этих обстоятельствах. Теперь Джим точно знал, что как бы ни сложилась судьба Спока, капитан не бросит своего старпома. В нем поселилась твердая уверенность, что он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы вернуть друга в строй. Но… Джим боялся даже думать об этом, но если у него ничего не получится…. Он останется со Споком. Он остро ощутил одиночество, и поэтому мысль о расставании с другом пугала его до чертиков. Нет, никогда.  
Но у них все получится. Боунз отличный врач, Спок просто замечательный упрямец, он справится с этим ударом. А Джим будет рядом с ними, поддерживая обоих.  
Джим хотел поделиться этой мыслью с Боунзом, но тут сон наконец сморил его.

 

Боль. Тупая. Не очень сильная, но гнездящаяся в каждой клетке тела. Изматывающая, ломающая ментальные блоки.  
И темнота. Глаза больно жжет под закрытыми веками, но у него нет сил открыть их.  
Тело не подчиняется ему. Он хочет провести самодиагностику, но не может сконцентрироваться.  
Где он? Что с ним? Что с Джимом?  
Он словно погружен в невесомость, но не может сделать ни малейшего движения.  
Откуда-то издалека, за миллионы парсеков отсюда доносятся голоса.  
\- Он вот-вот очнется, Джим.  
\- Он узнает нас?  
\- Он ослаблен медикаментами и терапией, может быть дезориентирован.  
Спок хочет сказать, что их голоса он узнает в любом случае, но не может издать ни звука. Джим и доктор Маккой. Лазарет. «Энтерпрайз». Значит, у него все получилось….  
Ошеломленный этим выводом, Спок неожиданно для себя открывает глаза.  
Перед ним нечеткие, мутные силуэты капитана и начмеда. Как хорошо, все-таки, дома….  
Наверное, он потерял контроль и произнес это вслух, потому что доктор Маккой расплывается в широкой улыбке, а в ореховых глазах Джима появляются такие знакомые искрящиеся огоньки.  
Джим хочет протянуть руку, но на секунду останавливается в нерешительности: что, если Споку, который обычно избегает физических контактов, будет некомфортно от столь бесцеремонного вторжения в его личное пространство? Если бы Спок мог, он бы, без сомнения, сказал, что не имеет ничего против, но он был настолько слаб, что не мог издать ни звука. Каким-то образом Джим понял, что не доставит Споку беспокойства, и осторожно похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Ты снова с нами, дружище.  
Спок был вынужден признать, что тепло, которое передалось ему от ладони капитана, согревая не хуже термоодеяла, было ему приятно. Он благодарно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Спасибо... Джим. - Тихо выдохнул он.  
Джим был поражен выражением, появившемся в темно-карих глазах вулканца. Теплота, привязанность, признательность плескались в них. Кто сказал, что вулканцы — бесчувственные куски льда? А, ну да, так Маккой крикнул в минуту озарения.  
Джим улыбнулся, глядя глаза Спока.  
\- Как ты?  
Их прервал Маккой:  
\- Потом наговоритесь. Гоблину нужно отдохнуть после всего этого. Спок, ты и так пришел в себя раньше, чем ожидалось.  
\- Доктор, вулканская физиология…  
Боунз театрально закатил глаза.  
\- Кто здесь врач?! Так, Спок, ты сам заснешь или тебе вкатать снотворное?  
Вулканец не стал спорить, понимая, что доктор в этот раз прав.  
\- Я в состоянии заснуть сам, доктор.  
\- Ну вот и отлично. Мы с Джимом, - Маккой выразительно посмотрел на Кирка, - не будем тебе мешать.  
Джим тепло улыбнулся:  
\- Отдыхай, Спок. Не зли нашего доктора, спи.  
На лице вулканца промелькнуло что-то, поразительно похожее на обычную человеческую улыбку.  
Капитан и начмед вышли из палаты.  
Спок действительно собирался поспать, но тут его чувствительные уши уловили тихий разговор. Он явно происходил за два отсека отсюда, между Маккоем и Джимом. И явно не предназначался для того, чтобы Спок его услышал.  
\- Джим, он еще не осознал, что с ним.  
\- Да, но как он отреагирует, когда поймет, что с ним случилось?  
\- Я не знаю. Вулканская психика — это по части Мбенги, но даже он не может дать прогнозов относительно его поведения.  
\- Кто-то из нас должен быть рядом, когда это произойдет.  
Дальше Спок не слушал. Что-то с ним случилось. И что-то серьезное, раз от этого известия может пострадать его психика. Спок собрал силы, чтобы провести самодиагностику. Ему нужно знать…  
Психика, ментальные щиты, память и концентрация — все в порядке. Спок вздохнул с облегчением: его тайным страхом всегда было потерять разум.  
Руки, а в особенности нервные окончания, с помощью которых проводится мелдинг, слегка повреждены из-за переломов пальцев, но пару сеансов медитации — и все пройдет.  
Сердце колотится слишком быстро даже для вулканца, но это из-за антибиотиков, которые вводил ему доктор Маккой — а иначе ему было не выжить, Спок понимал это. Скоро это пройдет. Легкие сильно повреждены, но умело вылечены. С дыханием проблем нет.  
Да и с остальными системами тоже.  
Спок попробовал пошевелить ногами и почти физически ощутил, как нервные импульсы не доходят до нужных тканей. Мертвая, нечувствительная к импульсам плоть была где-то у основания травмированного спинного мозга мешала сделать даже небольшое движение. Все ноги Спока были парализованы.  
Если бы Спок был человеком, он бы погрузился в состояние шока. Но у вулканцев этой стадии стресса нет, поэтому он сразу стал анализировать, к каким последствиям эта травма может привести. Наверное, этот анализ был самым коротким из всех размышлений вулканца.  
«Отставка. Расставание с друзьями и «Энтерпрайз». Инвалидное кресло. Конец.»  
Спок был еще слишком слаб, чтобы контролировать такую сильную боль. Она накрыла его с головой, он задыхался, он не видел выхода. Три минуты назад все было отлично, а сейчас его сразила наповал страшная новость. Теперь Спок понял, что имели ввиду Джим и доктор.  
Глухой стон вырвался из его горла. Теперь все не имеет смысла. Сама инвалидность его не пугала: бессмертный разум может существовать и в такой оболочке, но эта травма означала разлуку со всеми, кто был ему дорог. А что может быть хуже?  
А дальше Спок потерял контроль над собой окончательно. Слегка повернувшись на кровати, он уткнулся лицом в подушку и задрожал от рыданий. Он всхлипывал, как ребенок, одновременно сгорая от стыда за такое недостойное вулканца поведение, но лишенный возможности остановиться. Он тихо плакал, прощаясь со всем, что считал важным в своей жизни.  
Спок не заметил, как в палату вбежали Кирк и Маккой, отреагировавшие на тревожный писк диагностической панели. С первого взгляда им все стало ясно.  
\- Он все знает. - Прошептал Маккой, его голубые глаза расширились от ужаса и сострадания, когда он увидел плачущего Спока, судорожно вцепившегося в подушку.  
Джим подумал, что Споку будет весьма неловко, если не сказать хреново, знать, что они стали свидетелями его слабости. На минуту мелькнула предательская мысль просто уйти, пока Спок их не увидел, но Кирк тут же отогнал ее. Как он может просто развернуться и уйти, когда его друг — в отчаянии и нуждается в его помощи?  
\- Боунз, - прошептал он.  
Доктору не понадобилось говорить больше — он все понял и повернулся к выходу.  
\- Удачи, Джим. У тебя будет веселая ночка. - Побелевшие губы Маккоя даже не собрались в коронную усмешку.  
Тяжело ступая и слегка ссутулившись, доктор вышел из палаты.

\- Спок. - Тихонько позвал Джим, опустившись на койку рядом с дрожащим от рыданий другом.  
Он ожидал, что Спок проигнорирует его присутствие, но вулканец внезапно дернулся, перевернулся на спину и посмотрел прямо в глаза Джима.  
Тогда Джим подумал, что Спок, возможно, будет укорять его за то, что он не сказал всей правды сразу, или хоть как-то заведет разговор. Но вулканец продолжал беззвучно плакать, глядя прямо в глаза друга. Кирк ощущал себя беспомощным, как никогда.  
\- Спок, послушай меня.  
Но до вулканца явно не доходили его слова, он был слишком шокирован и напуган.  
Кирк почувствовал себя последним ублюдком и с силой встряхнул Спока за плечи.  
Это подействовало. Спок словно вернулся в реальность, в его глазах засветилось понимание того, что делает Джим ночью в его палате. Но вместе с тем пришел и жгучий стыд: его друг и капитан наблюдает за тем, как он истерит.  
\- Джим, - прохрипел он, - пожалуйста, уйди…  
Кирк только упрямо покачал головой. Он знал, что на самом деле Спок нуждается в нем, в его поддержке, но не может позволить, чтобы друг видел его за таким «постыдным» занятием, как слезы. Вулканец щадил капитана, не желая, чтобы он страдал, наблюдая за горем старпома.  
Но Джим был намерен остаться.  
Он крепко сжал Спока за плечи и заговорил, глядя в глаза:  
\- Послушай меня. Я понимаю твое страдание и разделяю твою боль, но из любой ситуации есть выход. Доктор Маккой говорит, что у тебя есть шансы. Я знаю, ты будешь бороться, и я помогу тебе в этом.  
Вулканец внимательно слушал.  
\- Это будет очень непросто и очень больно, но это реально. Мы все готовы помочь тебе, ты нам нужен. И никто не готов тебя терять. Понимаешь, Спок? Мы не опустим руки, пока ты не сможешь снова ходить.  
Спок обреченно покачал головой.  
\- Шанс один из ста, Джим. Я не смогу встать на ноги, если нервы не восстановятся. - Джим вздрогнул от той горечи, которая прозвучала в его голосе.  
Вдруг Кирк почувствовал нерациональное желание обнять Спока. Нет, не так, как он делал это со своими многочисленными подругами. Обнять, чтобы защитить от жестокости реальности, чтобы он ощутил поддержку, чтобы понял, что не один. Чтобы знал, что есть хотя бы один человек, который не отдаст его так просто в лапы безнадежности.  
Кирк не знал, как Спок на это отреагирует, но, повинуясь интуиции, мягко обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к груди. На секунду воскресли воспоминания о той ночи в пещере, когда Спок был на грани смерти от переохлаждения. И все, что за этим последовало: рассвет в джунглях, драка с тварью, неожиданное спасение… И опять нахлынуло чувство вины.  
Кирк подумал, что это был правильный ход: Спок немного расслабился. В первое мгновение вулканец удивленно вздохнул, но попыток высвободиться не совершал. Похоже, ему было комфортно. И это хорошо.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Потом Спок тихо произнес:  
\- Благодарю тебя, но… боюсь в этот раз я проиграю.  
Джим осторожно, едва ощутимо погладил худое плечо.  
\- Не смей сдаваться. «Энтерпрайз» без старшего помощника не полетит. Слышишь?  
\- Я… я попробую, Джим. - Глухо отозвался вулканец.  
Наконец Кирк услышал то, чего так долго добивался.  
\- Узнаю мистера Спока. - Улыбнулся Кирк. - Неужели ты думал, что я оставлю тебя после того, как ты меня спас? Ведь это я должен был быть на твоем месте.  
\- Спасти тебя было рациональным решением. - Спок понемногу отходил от истерики. - Так бы ты точно погиб до прибытия десанта. - Его голос дрогнул. - А так выжили мы оба. Ты не находишь этот вариант более… приемлемым?  
Джим хотел сказать, что Спок не мог знать наверняка, кто из них выживет или они умрут оба, но промолчал. Это сейчас было ни к чему. Возможно, потом… Когда Спок окрепнет и оправится от травм.  
Пока Джим над этим размышлял, Спок заснул. Дыхание стало ровнее, сведенные мышцы расслабились. Пережитый стресс, физическая слабость, эмоциональная усталость сделали свое дело. Вулканец мирно спал, уложив голову на плечо Кирка. Он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить спящего друга, но все же протянул руку за одеялом и укутал им спину и плечи вулканца. Джим подумал, что даже такое несгибаемое, упрямое и сильное существо, как его старпом, временами нуждается в простой заботе и поддержке после пережитого им ужаса. А что может быть лучше, чем понимание того, что ты реально помогаешь своему другу справиться с бедой, которая свалилась на него? Поэтому Кирк, весьма довольный собой — а Споком еще больше — решил не уходить из палаты, чтобы не прерывать сон друга, а как-нибудь переночевать в такой неудобной позе.  
Усевшись на койку поудобнее, чтобы нечаянно с нее не свалиться, Кирк сам не заметил, как его тоже сморил сон.

 

Дела на «Энтерпрайз» шли как нельзя лучше – корабль спокойно летел на пятом искривлении к звездной базе 46546, чтобы доставить колонистам необходимую продукцию. Ничего необычного не происходило, звездолет никто не пытался атаковать, ничего странного и загадочного в бескрайнем космосе им на пути не встречалось. Экипаж откровенно скучал, и Кирк не мог винить их за это – он бы себе тоже не находил места, если бы не одно важное дело, которому он посвящал все свободное время.  
Разделавшись с необходимыми отчетами и поручив мостик старшим офицерам, Кирк тут же несся опрометью в лазарет. Там его ждал Спок, который нуждался в нем сейчас как никогда.  
После того ночного разговора в палате Джим, выполняя свое обещание, каждый день навещал его. Сначала они просто доверительно разговаривали, а потом, когда Спок достаточно окреп и Маккой решил, что ему уже можно пробовать заново становиться на ноги, Кирк помогал ему справляться с этим почти невыполнимым заданием.  
Первое время даже Джиму уже начинало казаться, что все кончено и Спок действительно никогда не сможет передвигаться самостоятельно. Часть нужных нервов сохранилась, но малейшее движение давалось вулканцу с неимоверным трудом и невыносимой болью. Кирк видел судорожно сведенные мышцы, капли пота и расширенные глаза друга, когда он тщетно пытался пошевелиться. Маккой, понимая, как страдает его друг и пациент, уже хотел сказать Споку, что все бесполезно и незачем подвергать свое тело новым мучениям, но не смог. Пока у вулканца есть это совершенно нелогичное чувство – надежда – Спок еще видит смысл жить. А когда он поймет, что все равно обречен… Доктор боялся даже подумать об этом.  
Как бы там ни было, Джим старался постоянно быть рядом со Споком. В присутствии друга вулканец старался не показывать своей боли, полагаясь на железный самоконтроль, но когда Кирк покидал его ненадолго, он позволял себе тихий стон или даже всхлип. Боль была адская, но Спок утешал себя тем, что если он ее еще ощущает, то не все потеряно и иннервация в конечностях сохранилась. Значит, у него есть шансы – только вот для того, чтобы встать, нужно перетерпеть такое, что пресловутые круги ада покажутся пикником. Боль прошивала все его тело, но сильнее всего Спок чувствовал ее в ногах и спине. Они были словно охвачены огнем, это было даже больнее, чем во время метального переноса с Джимом. Из-за постоянных попыток заставить конечности себе подчиняться он ощущал боль все время, даже когда не шевелился. Чтобы заснуть хотя бы на пару часов, Спок должен был заставлять свое тело отключится, иначе он не мог спать из-за боли. Конечно, это сильно выматывало, вулканец знал, что он уже на пределе своих возможностей, но он не оставлял попыток.  
Конечно, его друзья видели, как он страдает и мучились от этого сами. Спок не знал, как объяснить этим нелогичным людям, что он не имеет другого выхода. Впрочем, как ему иногда казалось, они все прекрасно понимают сами. Маккой предложил ему обезболивающие, но вулканец отказался – они могли повлиять на его контроль нервной системы.  
Он собирал в кулак свою волю и делал над собой усилие, снова и снова, чтобы заставить себя в очередной раз подвинуть ногу хотя бы на миллиметр. И это приносило результаты.

Джим, который в первое время приуныл, видя мучительные, но бесполезные попытки своего друга преодолеть травму, теперь снова воспрянул духом: даже он, не медик-профессионал, заметил, что в состоянии Спока есть прогресс. Конечно, до того, чтобы держаться на ногах самостоятельно, было еще далеко, но сгибать конечности Спок уже вполне мог.  
Джим, улыбаясь своей самой счастливой улыбкой, помогал вулканцу удобнее устроиться на койке.  
\- Черт возьми, Спок, у тебя получилось!  
Его друг с самым невозмутимым видом поднял бровь:  
\- Твоя помощь и помощь доктора Маккоя была немаловажным фактором. – Голос Спока дрогнул, и Джим не мог понять, это от боли или от сдерживаемых эмоций. – Но предстоит проделать еще долгий путь.  
Джим, увидев, как Спок облизывает пересохшие губы, протянул ему стакан воды.  
\- И мы пройдем этот путь, дружище, можешь не сомневаться.  
Вулканец благодарно склонил голову, полагая, что слова тут не нужны.  
Джима мучил еще один вопрос, но он опасался задать его Споку. Наконец он решился:  
\- Послушай, Спок, а… тебе будет больно… все время, или…  
Кирк рассердился сам на себя, что мямлит невесть что, но Спок его понял:  
\- Нет, Джим , если нервы восстановятся полностью, я не буду испытывать никакого дискомфорта.  
Тот с облегчением выдохнул. В том, что нервы восстановятся, он не сомневался, но Джим очень боялся того, что каждый шаг будет даваться Споку с такими муками постоянно.  
Вулканец посмотрел на Джима взглядом человека, который собирается прыгнуть с обрыва:  
\- Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы продолжить.  
\- Может, хватит на сегодня? – Засомневался Кирк, видя, что в этот раз Спок сильно измучен болью, хотя тщательно скрывает это.  
\- Нет, Джим, иначе вообще ничего не получится. – Твердо ответил Спок.  
Напуганный этой мыслью, Кирк протянул вулканцу руку, помогая встать.  
\- Тогда начнем, мистер Спок. – Он ободряюще улыбнулся, хотя его сердце замирало от боли.  
Крепко сжимая обе руки Джима, Спок в этот раз даже сумел подняться и немного продержаться на дрожащих, непослушных ногах. Правда, потом он рухнул на койку совершенно без сил, но крайне довольный собой.  
Восторг Джима не поддавался описанию. Глядя на вулканца, неподвижно лежащего на койке и отдыхающего после непомерных усилий, Кирк с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не завопить на все горло и не начать его радостно трясти. Преодолеть второй порыв ему удалось, а вот с первым не сложилось, поэтому Джеймс Кирк, капитан громадного звездолета, заорал, как мальчишка, на весь лазарет:  
\- Спок, у тебя все вышло!! Остроухий упрямец, у тебя все получилось!  
Спок, до этого момента лежавший с закрытыми глазами и совершенно обессиленный, удивленно распахнул их и уставился на друга. Но было видно, что эта дикая, нелогичная радость Джима ему приятна – даже кончики его ушей слегка позеленели.  
На вопли Кирка пришел Маккой, возившийся в соседнем помещении с какими-то препаратами.  
\- Джим, какого черта ты орешь? Покойнички забегали, что ли?  
\- Нет, Спок на ноги встал! – Джим сиял.  
Маккой поднял брови. Он отчаянно хотел в это верить, но ведь было почти невозможно… Вот гоблин, неужели он смог!?  
\- Спок, это правда?!  
\- Ну, доктор, нельзя сказать, что абсолютная правда, ведь я держался за Джима и …  
\- Спок, ты можешь просто сказать «да»?  
Вулканец едва слышно вздохнул и приподнял бровь.  
Кирк расхохотался, наблюдая за общением этих двоих. Напряжение, которое не отпускало его с тех пор, как он пришел в себя в лазарете, улетучилось. Теперь он точно знал, что все будет хорошо. Спок прав: им предстоит долгий путь, но они его пройдут.

Через несколько недель напряженных «тренировок» Спок уже вовсю разгуливал по палате, правда, поддерживаемый Кирком. До его обычной сильной, пружинистой походки ему было еще далеко, но по сравнению с тем, что было…  
Спока все еще мучила боль, но он оказался прав: она становилась все менее ощутимой. По крайней мере, он мог спокойно спать ночью, не мучаясь. Да и удовлетворение от прогресса в собственном состоянии тоже компенсировало сильные боли в спине и ногах.  
Кирк все еще боялся отпускать друга ходить самостоятельно – ноги были слишком слабыми и то и дело подкашивались, так что пока они, по выражению Маккоя, «вальсировали» по лазарету вдвоем. Спок, обычно нетерпимый к прикосновениям, с радостью (насколько это применимо к вулканцу) принимал его помощь. Такие проходки были все еще очень изнурительными для него, и Спок под конец падал на кровать, совершенно измученный и уставший. Вулканец сразу проваливался в глубокий сон, сродни целительному трансу – это естественная реакция ослабленного его организма на сильную нагрузку. В таких случаях последним, что он ощущал, было то, как Джим укладывает его на кровати наиболее комфортно и укрывает одеялом. Спок чувствовал исходящую от него мощными волнами заботу, тепло и доверие. Убаюканный этими волнами, он скоро засыпал.  
Иногда, правда, Спок выматывался настолько, что засыпал – а, вернее, терял сознание – не доходя до кровати, и тогда Джиму приходилось еще и тащить вулканца до его посадочного места. Но это не доставляло ему никакого неудобства: во-первых, Спок сильно потерял в весе за время болезни и был на удивление легким, а во-вторых…. Джим испытывал странное удовольствие от возни с другом. Теперь он понимал, почему Маккой всегда щупает пульс своим пациентам вручную, а не просто смотрит на показания панели. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение тепла, которым ты с кем-то делишься, причем с кем-то очень близким. 

Дни проходили незаметно. Спок обходился без помощи Кирка в своем передвижении по лазарету, но ему было приятно присутствие друга. Правда, Джим теперь заходил реже: начались миссии, требующие его постоянного присутствия на мостике, и он редко забегал проведать Спока. Поэтому вулканец пришел к выводу, что вполне логичным будет тоже возвращаться к своим обязанностям. Он слишком долго пробыл в лазарете, пора работать – тем более, Спок понимал, что уже сильно соскучился по своей работе и по тем нелогичным людям, которые его окружали. 

У Кирка глаза чуть не вылезли на лоб, когда в разгар напряженных дипломатических переговоров на мостик спокойным твердым шагом вошел его старпом. Кирк только недавно подумал, что сейчас ему особенно не хватает Спока: он бы значительно облегчил эти дебаты. Конечно, его заместитель тоже был профессионалом высокого уровня, но он был просто профессионалом, а Спок… Ну, Спок – это Спок!  
И тут, словно в ответ на его призыв, вулканец объявляется на мостике!  
Поприветствовав всех присутствующих, Спок занял свое место за консолью, словно, как обычно, принял вахту. Кирк, спохватившись, понял, что не самый лучший вариант просто сидеть и пялиться на Спока, как на привидение. Поэтому, как ни в чем ни бывало, он продолжил увещевать когтистого чешуйчатого представителя Якируса-6 присоединится в Федерации.  
Может быть, переговоры зашли бы в тупик, не окажись вовремя Спока на мостике. Но он всегда отличался талантом устанавливать контакт с самыми замысловатыми формами жизни, да и длительное пребывание в лазарете не сказалось на его профессиональных навыках. Еще одна миссия была успешно завершена.  
Правда, очарование момента чуть не испортил Маккой, ворвавшийся на мостик и громко вопросивший, какого черта Спок делает на мостике без его, докторского, личного разрешения.  
\- Доктор, я работаю. – Невозмутимо ответил Спок.  
Кирк возвел глаза к небу, то есть к потолку мостика.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Доктор Маккой, вы спросили, что я делаю тут, я вам ответил. Ваш вопрос не подразумевал детализированного ответа, и….  
На мостике раздалось тихое хихиканье, которое, без сомнения, раздавалось от консоли рулевых. Кирк, не выдержав, ухмыльнулся.  
Возмущенный Маккой, казалось, не замечал всего этого.  
\- Если я не увижу вас через пять минут в лазарете, то пеняйте на себя!  
Еще раз фыркнув, Маккой зашел в турболифт. Спок остался сидеть за консолью с высоко поднятой бровью.  
\- Мистер Спок, нам Вас не хватало. – Сквозь смех проговорил Чехов.  
И этим бесспорно, он выразил мнение всей команды.

Несколько часов спустя, Кирк лежал у себя в каюте и обдумывал все, что произошло с ним и его друзьями за последние полтора месяца. Да, это было тяжелым временем, но оно открыло Джиму глаза на многое вещи, которых он до этого в упор не замечал.  
Спок. Джим давно считал его своим другом, но никак не мог понять, что же чувствует вулканец по отношению к нему. Теперь он знал, что Спок стал ему больше, чем просто коллегой по команде. Немногие люди отважились бы на такой шаг, как самопожертвование, а на что пошел Спок ради спасения Джима? Инцидент на планете и все, что произошло после, прояснило многое. Вулканец доверял ему больше, чем самому себе, безоговорочно и однозначно. Джим, сам того не зная, помог ему понять, что его человеческая половина – не недостаток, а вполне логичное дополнение вулканской. И Спок, который всегда страдал от конфликтов своей крови, был глубоко благодарен ему за это открытие. Уважение, доверие, надежда и крепкая привязанность, которую ничто не может поколебать – все это Спок чувствовал по отношению к Джиму.  
И Кирк знал, что эти чувства взаимны. Никакие обстоятельства не имеют над ними власти.  
Наверное, самый забавный аспект – это отношения Спока и Маккоя. Они ругаются, спорят, препираются и отчаянно стараются показать, как они друг друга терпеть не могут, но Кирк никогда не забудет ту заботу, с которой Боунз возился с раненным Споком. Это было не только беспокойство хорошего врача о пациенте, это была тревога друга. Хотя, конечно, сам Боунз никогда этого не признает, улыбаясь, подумал Кирк. А Спок чего стоит? Вулканец нередко вытаскивал доктора из передряг, в которые тот влипал из-за своей весьма специфической манеры поведения. Так что их пикировки – это такой особенный способ выражения по-настоящему крепкой дружбы между представителями двух совершенно разных цивилизаций, культур и характеров.  
И самое важное, что осознал Кирк – это то, что он никогда и никому не позволит отобрать у него «Энтерпрайз» со всеми, кто находится на его борту. Или причинить им боль. Он знал это и раньше, но сейчас, после всего пережитого, Джим понял, как больно для него будет потерять хотя бы одного из команды. Больно, словно расстаться с частью себя. Он вспомнил, как говорил один из его учителей в Академии: «Корабли, они как деревья – они врастают в твое сердце, сплетают корни с твоими нервами, пьют твою кровь, она не дает им засохнуть. Если кто-то оборвет хотя бы лист с такого дерева, ты ощутишь это первым, если вырвет его с корнем, то мертвое дерево утянет корнями твое уже такое же мертвое сердце. А если дерево горит, ты сгораешь вместе с ним».  
Тогда, еще совсем юный и безбашенный Кирк не понял этих слов, но сейчас они дошли до него в полной мере. Он будет хорошим лесничим для дерева под названием «Энтерпрайз», чего бы это не стоило. Он не упадет под этим грузом, скорее наоборот: с такими людьми, как Спок, Маккой, Скотти, Сулу, Чехов, Ухура и еще четырьмя сотнями им подобных он с честью выдержит все испытания. А ведь это самое главное.  
Корни крепко сплелись с его сердцем. И хотя крови они выпили порядочно, это того стоило: дерево выросло на редкость мощным и тянулось ветками вверх, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
